Time Changes Everything
by Cheska
Summary: Complete. Usagi meets Heero during her morning jogs. Time changes a lot of things - family, friendship, and even love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled as of Yet  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
uhhh..PG?   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They are  
owned by those who made them.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this fic!! ^_^   
  
Now then, here's some things to find out about or whatever  
you call those.  
  
* *: like *cough* *sniff* *bang* etc... you get it, ne?  
((( ))) : Me going in and interrupting the story just for fun or  
whatever.  
********* or ~.~.~ : These two are for change of sequance.  
( ): thoughts in the person's head.   
  
I think that's about it, if there's more you'll catch on to it quickly  
enough.  
This is mostly the Gundam World and no, Serena isn't Sailor Moon. She's  
a normal human being.   
  
**************  
Serena went off to take a jog around the city as usual. It was as of  
now, 4:38a.m. in the morning. Everyday, she goes out to take her  
morning jogs at this time and right now, she was still on schedule. She  
jogged all around the city and finally rounded the way and toward her  
home but turned to the school grounds.   
Serena entered the school grounds of her school, which was   
nearby her house. The sixteen year old made her way up the steps  
and stopped on the topmost step. Serena stopped and sat down on  
the top step of the school grounds.   
(You could see the ocean view from here. It's beautiful.)  
Serena smiled softly at the sunrise as it began to cast its  
etheral glow over the city of Juuban. For awhile, the young teenager  
sat there and gazed lovingly at the sunrise.  
Soon, the sunrise finished and Serena stood up once more and  
continued her jog toward her home to get ready for another day  
of school.  
  
The whole day was filled with nothing but endless homeworks, quizes,  
tests, and teachers. But it was all worth it at the end as the last bell  
rang and she could go home.   
"Hey Serena!"called out Molly, her best friend.  
"Oh! Hey Moll!"Serena smiled as she slowed down.  
Together, the two of them walked off to their houses and chatted   
enthusiastically about what has been going on.  
  
That night, Serena strode over to her window and gazed at the stars  
and the moon.  
"Everyday is always normal. Nothing different happens. I just..  
I just want something different for once. Something that keeps  
me going. An exciting life. Yeah..an exciting life,"Serena said to  
the stars and then went in and closed it to get ready for bed.  
  
The next day, Serena went off for her morning jog as usual and  
then ended up back at the school grounds and up the steps. This  
time, she saw something different. A boy was there, a bit older  
than her with unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes. He didn't  
say anything at all but looked at her and then ignored her. Serena  
smiled kindly but didn't receive one in return so she just shrugged  
it off and turned to sit and wait for the sun to rise once again.  
(He seems so cold. I wonder why? Oh well, if he doesn't want  
to speak to me. Then so be it.)  
Once the sun rose over the horizon she turned to go and gazed back  
at the boy but he already turned his back and walked off. So Serena  
just turned around and walked down the steps.  
  
Everyday it happened and not once did they speak to each other. They  
would just be there and got ready to go and leave.   
Until one day...  
It was around February now and Serena went over and expected to  
see the boy again and sure enough there he was, at his usual spot  
near the basketball court and leaning on the pole. She gazed at him  
for a moment in wonder and he turned to look at her as well.  
(This time, I'll try to get him to talk.) Serena said with a bit of  
confidence and strode over to him.  
"Hi,"Serena greeted.  
The boy didn't say anything but just nodded in greeting.  
Serena sighed and pulled her hair back away from her face.  
"Everyday I see you here and you never speak. Why?"Serena said.  
He turned to stare at her.  
"There's nothing to speak about,"he replied in monotone.  
"Why don't you tell me your name then?"Serena asked.  
The sun began to rise and the two stopped to watch. For a long  
while there was silence but in a way it was comforting to them  
both.  
As soon as it rose, the boy turned to walk away.  
"Hey!"Serena called out.  
He stopped and turned around to her.  
"Aren't you going to say your name?"Serena asked.  
"You don't need to know it,"he replied in monotone and went off and  
away from her.  
"Hmm..."Serena sighed and went down the stairs again.  
  
After that one day, nothing really did change. Everyday it was the  
same and Serena really didn't care much.   
But then as Serena strode up the steps one day, she halted. She gazed  
at the spot where that boy was everyday but this time it was   
not the same.   
"He's not here,"Serena uttered as her eyes held a bit of disappointment.  
It didn't seem right for him to not be there.   
For a week, he wasn't there and the following week, Serena didn't feel  
like going out for her jog but she forced herself to go. As she neared  
the topmost step, she slowed down not wanting to see the disappointing event  
that might happen but once she reached it, she smiled.   
He was there at his usual position and looked at her for a moment.  
  
For several days he came and would always be at the spot where she  
expected him to be. But one day it was raining. Droplets of rain  
came pelting down at the ground.  
Serena appeared crestfallen at the sight that met her but her expression  
changed to determination.  
"I won't let rain keep me from going,"Serena muttered with confidence  
as she got her rain jacket and went out.  
"Serena? Where on earth are you going?"her mother asked.  
"My jog,"Serena answered.  
"But honey. It's raining,"her mother replied.  
"I know..but I won't let it stop me,"Serena smiled and opened and closed  
the door behind her.  
Serena's mother stayed in that position and wondered for awhile to  
herself.  
  
(I bet he's there. I know he is...)Serena went over in her head as  
she neared the school and strode up the steps. There on the top  
most step was the guy she knew would be there.  
"You're here,"Serena said with a small smile.  
"And you are too,"he replied.  
"I knew you would be. But I wonder why you would come  
out in the rain,"Serena stated.  
"I should say the same about you,"he retorted.  
Serena smiled a warm smile at him and he walked closer to her.  
"Everyday you come and when you don't, I keep asking myself  
how come. I know I shouldn't ask you because it's none of  
my bussiness but somehow...I expect you to be here. It seems  
a bit strange whenever you're not here,"Serena told him.  
"I couldn't come on those days you expect me to be here   
and I can't tell you why,"he simply said.  
"I know.."Serena nodded in understanding.  
"I'll be leaving again soon,"he told her.  
"When?"Serena asked.  
"Tomorrow,"he answered.  
"Will you come back?"she asked.  
"I don't know...but if I do...I'll be here,"he answered with a small smile.  
"I'll be here waiting,"Serena smiled a small smile.  
He nodded in acceptance and began to go away but stopped and turned.  
"Remember that one day when you asked what my name was?"he said to her.  
Serena turned around as she was beginning to descend down the steps.  
"Yes,"Serena nodded as she recalled that day's event.  
"Well, what's your name?"he asked.  
"I don't think I can give you that,"Serena said slyly.  
"Then give me any name...any name at all,"he said.  
"Hmm...I don't want to be called by my actual name. So you   
can call me Usagi,"Serena told him.  
"And why not, Usagi?"the boy asked.  
"It's different...you're different. But if you want to call my  
by my name it's Serena. Serena Tsukino,"she told him.  
"Serena...well if you want to be called by Usagi. Then okay.  
I'll call you that,"he nodded.  
"Thanks,"Serena said in gratitude.  
He began to walk again.  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"Serena called out.  
He looked back at her.   
"Heero. Heero Yuy,"Heero told her and continued to walk off.  
(Heero. I finally know your name after all this time.) Serena said  
inside her head and went back down the steps and to her home.   
As the young teenager finally reached the bottom step, the rain stopped  
and the sun was beginning to shine through and a rainbow appeared over  
the sky.  
  
Ever since that day, Serena felt a bit lighter and smiled a bit  
more. Everyday, she would go out for her jog and she didn't feel  
as bad not seeing Heero there. She knew he was away but she would  
wait.  
(He'll be here one day. He said that he would try.)Serena said   
to herself as she watched the sun rise as a sign of a new day.  
For awhile that happened and April came. It has been a month now  
since that day in the rain.   
  
"Serena!"Molly called out.  
"Hey Moll!"Serena greeted.  
"Me and the girls are having a sleepover. Want to come?"Molly asked.  
Serena debated inside her head about what to do and in the end  
nodded.  
"Sure, why not,"Serena replied with a sincere smile on her face.  
"Great!"Molly exclaimed.  
  
That night, they gathered around Molly's house and chatted and laughed  
about what went on and all the gossips that went around.   
"Soo...Serena. We've noticed your change. So who is it?"Mina asked.  
"What?! What do you mean, who is it?"Serena asked.  
"You know what we mean!"Lita retorted.  
"I obviously don't,"Serena said.  
"*ugh* Serena!"they all exasperated.  
"We mean....who is the guy? You've been smiling so much   
lately! It's clear to all of us what that means! You haven't  
smiled that much since...since..never!"Molly stated.  
(Really? That's what's been going on with me?)Serena thought inside   
her head as she blinked.  
"There's...there's no one,"Serena shook her head.  
"Of course there is!"Raye intruded as she joined in.  
"Really!"Serena insisted.  
"Sure!"all of the girls nodded disbelievingly and hit Serena with  
pillows and started a pillow fight as they ganged up on her.  
  
The following morning, Serena woke up and looked around. Everyone was  
sleeping soundly.   
(I better leave them a note, knowing where I am.)Serena said to   
herself as she prepared for her jog and jotted down on a piece of   
paper.  
Quietly, she left the room and out the door. She breathed in the  
fresh air that greeted her and set off for her trip around town.  
As she passed by various shops and buildings, her mind wandered.  
(I hope Heero is okay...)Serena thought to herself.  
Soon, she arrived at the school and glided up the steps. At once  
the sun began to rise overhead and Serena's thoughts vanished from  
her head as she stared in awe at the beautiful sight that met her.  
"I don't think I can ever get enough of this,"Serena said to herself.  
"I agree,"said a voice from behind her.  
(It couldn't be...)Serena thought inside her head in shock.  
Slowly, she turned around and was met with prussian blue eyes that  
stared down at her.  
"Heero, you're here,"Serena said dumbfounded.  
"I said I would be once I get back,"Heero stated with a small smile.  
"I'm glad,"Serena replied.  
*ahem*   
The two turned around to be met with a braided boy, looking at them  
both with twinkling indigo eyes and a mischievious smile.  
"Duo,"Heero said a warning monotone voice.  
"Now, now Heero. There's a lady present,"Duo said in a taunting tone.  
"You know him?"Serena inquired.  
"Hn,"Heero nodded.  
"My name in Serena Tsukino but please call me Usagi,"Serena introduced  
herself with a small bow.  
"Name's Duo. Duo Maxwell,"Duo greeted with a big smile.  
"What are you doing here Duo?"Heero turned to him in monotone.  
"Just wandering where you go whenever we come around this part  
of town,"Duo grinned.  
"I better get going. It's been nice meeting you, Duo,"Serena waved  
and went down stairs and back to Molly's house.  
  
The very next day, Serena came earlier than usual at the basketball  
court of the school near her house. She sat down on the steps and  
faced the horizon.  
"You're early,"Heero said in monotone.  
"Yeah, I know,"Serena said not turning to face him.  
Heero strode over and sat down next to her in silence.  
"So Duo is your friend?"Serena asked.  
"..you could say that,"Heero said after some thought.  
"I see..."Serena said with a small sigh.  
For awhile there was silence between the two.  
"You know...it's been awhile since we first met. At first  
you were so distant and we wouldn't speak to each other. Now...we  
sort of talk...it's quite odd what time does to people. It  
changes them a lot, doesn't it,"Serena said to him.  
"Mmm...yeah..it does,"Heero nodded in monotone.  
  
The sun rose over the horizon signalling a new day and the two  
left after a hasty good-bye.  
  
To be continued...  
********************  
There are other pilots that will be introduced later on   
in the story! If you want it to be a Heero/Serena or Usagi romance  
then so be it. But if not it can still work out, the other guys   
will be introduced later on...I can fit it in somehow! *grins*  
Well..then see ya next time! ^_^ *waves*  
And I'll be working on the other fics more though...since I   
started those first but I'll get the next one out later on..most  
likely tomorrow or the next day since I'm almost done with it...*gulp*  
I think...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Fire and the new home

Title: Untitled as of Yet  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 2  
uhhh..PG?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!  
Author's Notes: No, it's not going to have Serena/Usagi become  
Sailor Moon. Yes it has romance! ^_^  
Cheska: *sheepish look* Okay...I started another fic before finishing  
the others!! Heh..heh..*ahem*  
*sees angry readers heading for her*  
*backs away*  
Cheska: Uhhh.... *gulp*  
Cheska: I'll get to work on the other stories soon enough! Really!  
I will! ^^;;  
*starts running away from the angry mob of readers*  
  
***************  
That afternoon, Serena walked out of school feeling better and ...  
happy.   
"Hey Serena, where are you going?"Amy asked her as she saw her  
friend heading a different direction.  
"I thought I would go out for awhile it's Friday, do you   
want to come?"Serena replied.  
"No, I have to get home and help mom with the patients at her   
work,"Amy refused.  
"Oh. Well see ya Ames!"Serena waved and continued out.  
For hours she was gone and then approached her way home. But something  
was different..something not right and she could sense it.  
(What's this feeling?)Serena said to herself as she got closer to   
her home.   
As she got closer, she halted and drew in a gasp.  
"No...no, it can't be!"Serena shook her head in disbelief as she  
saw fire and smoke from her home.  
(Mom, dad...Sammy)Serena went over her head and did something drastic.  
Serena ran over to the door and opened it and went in. Fire and  
smoke met her, but she just ignored it as she went deeper into the  
dangerous parts of the house.  
"Mom! Dad! Sammy! Someone! Answer me!"Serena called out, coughing  
inbetween.  
"Please!"Serena called out once more and found herself in the middle  
of the house.  
"Please,"Serena softly cried out.  
She surveyed the area once more and her gaze went down on the  
ground. She bent down as she recognized what it was. It was a   
picture of them, her loving parents. All of them were smiling  
there but the fire got to it and was slowly eating up the   
picture with its flames.  
"Mom...dad...Sammy..."Serena whispered as tears began to run down  
her face.   
The fire continued to grow but somehow...it never touched her.  
(How can this happen? How?!)Serena wondered to herself.  
"No!!"Serena screamed out in pain wrenching sobs.  
Serena picked herself up and ran out of the door and out of the  
building. Tears flew from her eyes as she ran and ran. People  
saw her and stood in awe about how she got out of building  
unharmed when most of it was in fire but not one of them followed  
her there.  
As she passed more people she heared bits and pieces about how  
her house came to be.  
"The Tsukino house..."one of them started.  
"..on..fire,"another said.  
"...a fight...the house was in the way..."another gossiped.  
"house and the family in there....then the fight outside turned  
intense and a bomb was set off nearby and the house got  
caught,"a woman added in.  
"The family didn't get away,"a man included.  
"Oz was included in that fight, they planned it,"said the woman.  
"Yes and someone came to try and stop it,"said the man.  
  
Serena stopped herself from listening and continued on..she didn't know  
where she was going and she didn't care.  
After some time, she reached the place where she goes every  
morning and an escape from life. She sat down on the top most step  
and put her head down. Tears went down her face and she just sat  
there, not moving.  
The cool wind fluttered by and went through her long blond   
hair as Serena continued to sit there in silence with her small  
sobs. But after awhile, she stopped.  
(Crying won't bring them back. I refuse to  
cry. I won't....)Serena said to herself as she raised her head  
and wiped her tears.  
  
"I heard what happened not too long ago,"a voice said from behind her.  
"Have...you ever lost people who you hold close  
dear to you,Heero?"Serena asked with bitterness.  
"Yes...a long time ago,"Heero replied softly as he sat down next to  
her.  
"Then..in a way, you know what I'm going through right  
now,"Serena softly said as she turned to stare at him.  
Heero looked back at her and saw the tear stains and the red, puffy  
eyes.  
(I'm sorry that this happened to you...)Heero said within his head  
as he gazed into her crystalline blue eyes.  
He noticed that her eyes changed a bit from last time...this time  
it lost its warmth and happiness..it was filled with lost.  
"I have nowhere to go now. I've lost everything in one day.  
My home, my family, and everyone probably thinks I'm  
dead,"Serena said with a small chuckle at the last word.  
"Dead...I would probably prefer that right now. I should've  
been there. I should've died along with my family. It would  
be better than being alone here with nothing left,"Serena said with scorn.  
"No! Don't think like that! You're family wouldn't want you to  
die as well. They wouldn't,"Heero cried out as he stared into her eyes.  
Her eyes shined with helplessness and sorrow as well as pain and threatening  
tears.  
"I don't know what to do anymore...I just...don't,"Serena said as she drew  
back from him and turned her face.  
"I can't face them...all of them..."Serena continued in a whisper.  
"Come with me. You can probably stay with me and the   
others,"Heero encouraged.  
Serena turned and stared at him in wonder and hope.  
"Really? Can I?"Serena questioned.  
Heero gazed at her eyes and gave a reassuring small smile at her.  
"Yes,"Heero nodded in response.  
Serena gave him a small hug and for the first time since the   
incident a smile...a genuine smile.  
"Thank you.."Serena said.  
  
The two walked down a long winding street and pass several others  
in a comforting silence. As they neared the place, Serena stopped  
and stared in awe at the huge building.  
"That's...that's where you stay?"Serena sputtered.  
"It's a friend of mine's. He's in there along with others.   
You'll meet them soon enough,"Heero replied.  
Heero guided Serena toward the huge building and stopped in front  
of the door. Heero knocked on it and then it was answered by a  
taller, older man.  
The old man stared at Heero and then at Serena before letting  
them inside. They stood by the doorway in quiet reverence for awhile  
while the old man went away and soon enough four young men came in.  
One of them Serena knew at once.  
(Duo...he lives here as well?)Serena said inside her head as she  
stared at them all.  
There was a guy who looked at her with indifference and folded  
arms with black hair and dark black eyes. Another a bit taller  
and had brown eyes with bangs that covered one eye. One beside him  
was a bit comforting with platinum blond hair and shining blue eyes,  
it was warm and inviting. Duo, she knew, who stood there with   
his brown braided hair and shining indigo eyes.  
"Hello Heero. Who's that with you?"the platinum blond asked.  
"Her name is...Usagi. Quatre. Do you mind if she stays with   
us?"Heero asked.  
The black haired one blinked and the tall brown haired one seemed  
to have shifted his position a bit. Duo widened his eyes a bit.  
"Of course she can. There's a lot of room here, Miss Usagi.  
You're welcome since you're a friend of Heero's,"Quatre greeted  
with an inviting smile.  
"Thank you...please call me Usagi...none of that formalities,"Serena/Usagi  
said with a small smile.  
"Call me Quatre,"Quatre said in response.  
Heero steered Serena little off and faced the others and began to   
introduce them.  
"The one with the black hair is Wufei Chang. Next to him  
is Trowa Barton with the brown hair and quiet. And you already  
know Duo and Quatre,"Heero introduced and pointed to each of them.  
"They stay here too?"Serena asked.  
"Yes, they're the ones I told you before coming in here,"Heero  
nodded in reply.  
Just then the older man returned and Quatre quietly spoke to him  
before facing her.  
"This is Rashid. He'll show you to your room,"Quatre introduced.  
Serena nodded before following him.  
"Thank you..all of you,"Serena said before leaving the room.  
Once gone, the four comrades of Heero Yuy turned to stare at him.  
"So..."Duo started slyly.  
"Omae o korosu, Duo Maxwell,"Heero threatened as he got out his  
gun and pointed it at him.  
"So who is she, Heero?"Quatre asked trying to stop them before the   
violence could quickly spread.  
"...you have to ask her Quatre. It's none of my bussiness.  
All I know is that she's..lost as well,"Heero said.  
"So Usagi is in trouble as well, eh?"Duo said.  
"Weak onna,"Wufei muttered.  
Heero turned his gun toward Wufei.  
"Wow! He cares all right!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Please stop this!"Quatre pleaded.  
Heero hesitated but nodded as he put his gun away.  
  
Serena followed Rashid down a series of halls and passing various  
doorways before reaching her room.  
"Soo..Rashid. How long have you known Quatre and them?"Serena  
asked as she tried to start a conversation.  
"I've known Quatre for several years. As for his   
comrades..not that long..about two years at the most,"Rashid replied.  
"That's nice..."Serena nodded.  
"Well, here you are Miss Usagi. You're room,"Rashid said as they   
reached their destination.  
"Please..call me Usagi, Rashid,"Serena/Usagi insisted.  
"Very well..Usagi,"Rashid nodded as he opened the door for her.  
Serena/Usagi nodded in approval and entered the room. Serena stared  
at the huge room with a Queen size bed and a laptop at the side and a  
balcony, too! There was a full length mirror and other necessities   
and even a walk-in closet!  
"Wow.."Serena/Usagi said in awe.  
"Glad you like it,"Rashid nodded in approval,"I shall be leaving  
you here for now."  
Serena just nodded and continued to stare as Rashid closed the   
door behind him.  
As she neared the small chair nearby the table side she sat down  
and looked at herself in the other mirror that was there.  
(Well..I do remember that wish I made...that one night..so long  
ago..I wished for something different and here it is. Right here..  
right now..a new thing but I never figured the consequences  
it would cause.)Serena thought to herself as her eyes flashed with  
resentment and sadness.  
"I just have to try is all.."Serena whispered.  
  
The sun was high overhead and glittering with its beautiful glow  
that made the blue sky more calm and graceful.  
*knock* *knock*   
Serena turned to stare at the door and got up to answer it.  
As she opened the door, she was met with Duo.  
"Hey. Don't you want to eat lunch?"Duo asked.  
"Sure thing.."Serena replied.  
As they went down the hall, Duo looked at her from time to  
time.  
"Uhmm..Usagi?"Duo asked.  
"Yes?"Serena/Usagi said.  
"What happened? I know something must've happened if Heero  
brought you here. You do have a family after all..I could  
tell.."Duo said.  
"Oh..I guess I might as well tell..right? After all..  
I'm staying here,"Serena said hesitantly.  
Duo waited.  
"For one thing..I don't have a family anymore. You see..there  
was a fire...and.."Serena started.  
"You don't have to say anymore. I heard about that..in the   
news..I didn't know all the details though,"Duo interrupted.  
"Thanks..it would've been difficult telling you the whole  
story,"Serena said in gratitude but then she turned her head  
away.  
"Look. Usagi...Serena..I..I'll help you with this..okay? I've  
lost my family too...ever since I was a little kid..I'll   
take care of you, kay?"Duo reassured her.  
Serena gazed up at Duo's sincere eyes and gave a small smile.  
"Thanks a lot Duo,"Serena said with a nod.  
"Great! You look better smiling, you know,"Duo said with a grin and a wink.  
With that, Serena smiled a bigger one.   
As they reached the dining room, all of them were there. Serena  
sat down next to Heero and Duo sat down in front of him.   
They ate in silence throughout the meal...until desert came that  
is.  
Duo was finishing up his desert and then stopped to look around   
at them all and swallowed up the remaining pieces. Serena stared  
at him in awe and then he looked around and saw Wufei not eating  
his yet and then reached over to get it.  
"Hey!"Duo protested when Wufei saw what he was doing and slapped  
his hand away.  
"Don't you dare, Maxwell!"Wufei growled.  
"Do what?"Duo asked in his sincerest voice.  
"You were going to eat my dessert!"Wufei exclaimed.  
"Well...you weren't going to eat it!"Duo sniffed.  
"I didn't get to it yet!'Wufei shouted.  
"Hmph!"Duo said and frowned.  
Serena gave a small shake of her head and leaned over to Heero.  
"Do they always do that?"Serena asked.  
Heero gave a small nod in reply.  
(Well...this is different from what I'm used to..)Serena said in her  
head.  
  
After lunch, Serena went off to explore the place and saw various  
rooms in there. But after awhile...she started getting lost.  
(Now where...am I?)Serena wondered as a small panick started rising  
up from her chest.  
Just then she heard the sound of punching. Serena warily strode over  
and opened the door, there was Wufei punching at the punching bag and  
doing other forms of techniques.  
For awhile that went on and then he stopped and gazed at her.  
"What do you want onna?"Wufei demanded.  
"You don't have to call me onna....Wuffie! I have a name and it's  
Usagi!"Serena/Usagi retorted.  
"Don't call me Wuffie onna!"Wufei exclaimed.  
"Then don't call me onna!"Serena shouted back.  
"Great...another Maxwell,"Wufei muttered.  
"Oh really?"Serena cocked her head in mild interest.  
"I call him Wu-man,"Duo said from behind as he went in beside her.  
"Don't call me that Maxwell!"Wufei growled.  
"Whatever..Wu-man,"Duo shrugged and sat down on the bench nearby.  
"Onna! What are you doing here! A weak onna like yourself  
shouldn't be here!"Wufei said.  
"Don't call me onna, Wuffie! It's Usagi! U-S-A-G-I!! And don't call  
me weak!"Serena shouted.  
"And don't call me Wuffie! It's Wufei!"Wufei exclaimed.  
"Look..if you don't want to be called Wuffie then I suggest  
you don't call me onna,"Serena reasoned out.  
"If you don't call me Wuffie.."grumbled Wufie in agreement.  
"Good,"Serena nodded.  
"So..o---Usagi..what are you doing here?"Wufei asked.  
"She probably got lost...this is Quatre's mansion after all,"Duo reasoned out.  
"Yup! You're right! I was looking around when I lost my bearings  
of the place,"Serena/Usagi nodded.  
"Figures,"Wufei muttered under his breath.  
Usagi chose to ignore this as she stared at the punching bag  
and around the room. Wufei got up and went over to Usagi/Serena and   
Duo.  
"Let's go,"Wufei grumbled.  
"Huh?"Usagi tilted her head in question.  
"What he means is, we'll show you around! Isn't that nice of  
Wu-man?"Duo grinned as he got ahold of Serena's/Usagi's hand  
and guided her to the door.  
"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell!"Wufei grumbled.  
So for the rest of the day, they showed Serena around the house.  
  
That night, Serena gazed out at the shining moon and stars and  
recalled a memory that happened not too long ago.  
*Flashback*  
The sunrise and over at the basketball court back at her   
home.  
"You know...it's been awhile since we first met. At first  
you were so distant and we wouldn't speak to each other. Now...we  
sort of talk...it's quite odd what time does to people. It  
changes them a lot, doesn't it,"Serena said to him.  
"Mmm...yeah..it does,"Heero nodded in monotone.  
*End of Flashback*  
"I was right..time does change people..it changed my life   
for sure,"Serena/Usagi whispered out at the night sky.  
  
To be continued...  
*********************  
Well there goes the next chapter!   
  



	3. First Morning and First Sunset

Title: Untitled as of Yet  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 3  
uhhh..PG?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to say this but I don't own Sailor Moon or   
Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Wow! I'm quite surprised that  
I got so many reviews and comments for this fic! I didn't think  
it would be such a success! =) I'm sooo happy!! ^_^  
Okay a little announcement before we begin the next chapter!  
I know I don't have a title and some have been so kind as to  
give me suggestions for one but I can't decide what to title  
it...soo...I took the liberty to list down the ones that some of  
reviewers offered me and it's up to you to vote for it! ^_^  
Please vote!  
  
Here's the suggestions made:  
  
1.) Morning Meetings : by: jchild   
2.) When We First Met: by: Kawaii Tenshi  
3.) I Can Still Hope : by: Kawaii Tenshi  
4.) The Jog : by: Nekkyoo Ema  
5.) Changed Destiny : by: Serenity5685 (Star)  
6.) A Wish Come True : by: Serenity5685 (Star)  
  
Thank you for the suggestions and please vote!! ^_^  
  
Speaking of that, it's drawing on who may win the pairing and I've  
counted them up and I think there's a HUGE chance with the obvious  
pairs!  
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 19 (((Awful lot, ne?)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi : 1   
Others : 0  
  
Uhmm...well you're still welcome to give suggestions on the pairings  
and I'll continue to write this fic if you want me to! ^_^  
  
********************  
~.~Dream Sequence~.~  
********************  
Darkness, all Serena/Usagi could see was darkness and nothing  
else.   
(Where am I?)   
There was no top or bottom. All she did was stand there, not even  
knowing if she was on the ground at all.  
A sudden light was glowing, a yellow-orange flame.  
"What is that?"Usagi whispered outloud, squinting her eyes.  
At once, she felt herself moving toward the object and before her  
eyes, the darkness melted away replaced by pavement and the dark-blue  
sky.  
"Huh? I could've sworn..."Usagi started but stopped when she  
saw a figure in front of her.  
The sun was the cause of the yellow-orange flame as it started  
rising over the beautiful horizon. Suddenly it dawned to her  
where she is.  
(I'm at...)she started when at once, the figure started to turn  
and she was met with..  
  
~.~Dream Fades to Another~.~  
(I thought I was at another place..)Serena/Usagi wondered.  
She was now standing in front of a room, her gaze seeing   
three people in front of her, sitting at a dining table.   
"Mother..Father..Sammy!"gasped Serena/Usagi.  
She started forward but she found that she couldn't move.  
(What's going on?)Serena said within her mind.   
Suddenly flames crashed into the house and her family screamed.  
They tried to get up but found that the red-orange flames were   
smoldering the place quickly, eating everything up in sight.  
They couldn't get out of the room, finding that the door was  
too hot to open. They coughed and started to suffocate.  
"Mom! Dad! Sammy!"Serena cried out.  
Suddenly they fell to the floor, smoke and flames filling up   
the room.  
She felt herself able to move and dashed to their bodies. As  
she got there she gasped in shock and sadness, pain stabbing  
at her heart.  
Skeletons were what met her and flames were dancing in the  
eye sockets and the open mouth. She dropped it and the   
fire got to it, turning it into ashes before her.  
As she turned around, a figure was there beyond the fire and  
without hesitation, Serena dashed to it but when she got there  
and the body was about to turn..  
~.~ End Dream ~.~  
Usagi shot out from bed, beads starting to form at her   
temples. Her eyes wide from fright. At once, she was sitting  
upright, her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees.  
She started crying over her family.   
(It seemed so real..so real, the fire and the smoke..)thought  
Usagi.  
"But..it was a dream and yet, it did happen and it  
was real,"muttered Usagi as she wiped her eyes.  
Her eyes travelled to the balcony, the stars were still shining  
but faintly. She averted her gaze and glanced at the clock near the  
bedside table.  
(4:30a.m.)noted Usagi.  
With that, the young girl got out from the bed and got dressed  
for the new day. She was weary and didn't feel up to the jog, so  
she just decided to take a walk around outside.  
Tiredly, Usagi found herself outside the front door, the fresh,  
cool breeze blowing at her skin. It felt refreshing and promising,  
signaling a brand new day.  
Slowly she made her way to the lone tree near her balcony and  
climbed on, staring at the scenery in front of her eyes.  
For awhile she stared there, as the night sky and the stars  
began to disappear, the new day was beginning to rise.  
"Watching the sunrise?"a voice inquired.  
"Yes, Heero..it's as beautiful to watch from here as it  
was back at the basketball court on top of the  
steps,"Usagi replied, not leaving her gaze from the sky.  
Heero jumped up and landed on the branch quietly, then  
sat down beside her. It was totally silent and peaceful.  
"Heero?"Usagi spoke up, not turning her head.  
"Hn,"Heero signified that he was listening.  
"You've been a great friend. You brought me here  
and everything. I'm glad I met you,"Usagi uttered.  
Heero was taken aback by what Usagi just told him so he  
didn't reply. Usagi just focused her attention at the  
sky as it was beginning to lighten the horizon.  
(She looks beautiful there, staring at the sky with   
a calm and serene appearance. It's as if she's an Angel...  
an angel in this wonderful dream. My dreamangel, my   
Yumetenshi..)Heero silently thought as a small smile  
appeared on his lips.  
(Agh! Kami! I can't believe I just gave her a nickname!  
Ohh man..going without a mission for awhile and  
meeting her is softening me! Snap out of it!)Heero shouted  
to himself.  
The sunrise began, the colors shifting and shaping into  
a new one. It was a beautiful sight as the blue, red, orange,  
purple, yellow, etc..came and slowly turned into sky blue.  
"It's a wondrous sight..."Usagi whispered out.  
"It sure is..."Heero agreed, staring between the sunrise  
and his Yumetenshi.  
Soon, the sunrise finished and the two were still there sitting  
and taking advantage of the tranquility.  
"We better get going. Breakfast is near,"Heero reminded as he  
jumped down from the tree and walked back at the house.  
Usagi watched Heero's retreating form and formed a soft smile  
on her lips. She followed not too long after Heero Yuy left and  
as she went inside, a loud shout erupted and a blur of   
long brown hair came flying by and another with black came swooshing  
pass her as well.  
(Duo and Wufei..)Usagi noticed as she gave a small yawn and   
continued on her way to get to the kitchen. After a long series   
of walking and turning, she arrived at the site. Quatre and Trowa  
were there with Heero to the side, all three were eating silently.  
Just as Usagi was about to sit down, Duo came running in with a   
grin on his face as he sat down.  
"What's with the grin? Wasn't Wufei chasing you earlier?"Usagi  
asked.  
"Just wait and see.."Duo grinned as he filled his plate up with  
food and started eating.  
Usagi mimicked what Duo was doing along with the others and just  
ate.  
Minutes later a loud yell sounded through the house and a flaring  
Wufei came in with his kitana.  
"Maxwell!! You braided baka!"growled Wufei.  
"What did I do, Wu-man?"Duo innocently asked.  
"What did you do?! What did you do?! You know what   
you did! You put pink spray on the cover case of my precious  
kitana this morning and NOW you placed sparkly bunny stickers  
on my motorcycle!!"blamed Wufei.  
Usagi bit her lip and averted her gaze from the fuming Wufei and  
took another bite from her food.  
"I will extract revenge on you Maxwell!"Wufei growled.  
"You don't have proof, Wu-man!"Duo shot back.  
"Grrr!! Just wait and see Maxwell!!"Wufei shouted before mumbling  
about injustice.  
"Sparkly bunny stickers?"Usagi spoke up, O.o  
"Pink spray?" intoned Quatre.  
Duo just innocently shrugged and gave a grin and a wink her way  
before continuing with his food.  
  
That afternoon, Usagi went outside dressed in a white shirt  
decorated with a single blue butterfly at the center and   
dark blue jeans. She was going to take a simple walk,  
not wanting to waste the beautiful day.   
Wufei went off somewhere after grumbling over his motorcycle  
and cover case. Trowa..well, she had no clue where he went, he just  
disappeared as well as Heero. Duo was back at the house, reading  
a mythology book and Quatre was attending to some sort of   
bussiness concerning the Winner Corporation.  
As Usagi was thinking about where to go next, she noticed  
three of her friends walking down the street across from where  
she was at.  
(Oh no! Raye, Mina, and Lita!)Usagi silently gasped.  
She searched around and dove into the nearest store and   
hid herself by turning her back, facing the nearest object in  
the store.  
Glimpsing back, toward the door she noticed that they were  
no where in sight and she sighed in relief.  
Facing toward the object she was staring at, she found out that  
she was in a weapon department store.  
(Aiee! What am I doing here? I was staring at a gun?! Aghh!!)Usagi  
blushed from embarassment and surprise.   
Trowa and Heero were there, staring at her with wonder along  
with the sailsperson and an unknown guy.   
"Uhh..heheh.."Usagi nervously chuckled, putting a behind her  
head.  
"I was..uhmm..just.."Usagi nervously tried to explain as she  
made her way toward the door and out of it, running away.  
(What was I thinking?! Agh!! Wait a minute?! What were  
Trowa and Heero doing at a weapon place?! ...whatever,  
I shouldn't question them. Heero brought me in and I   
shouldn't do something as to ask them what they're  
doing...)Usagi said to herself as she slowed down to   
a walk.  
She glanced around and made her way to a tower in the city.   
She observed the whole surroundings, noticing the ocean not  
that far off from where the tower is at, seeing the buildings  
and the houses clustered around one another.   
Five birds flew across the sky, sea gulls cawing, and   
other birds chirping.   
"Serena?"a voice inquired.  
(Kami..no..)Usagi/Serena said.  
(Okay, I can do this. Just pretend you don't know the  
person and everything will be fine!)Usagi/Serena went over in her mind.  
Slowly, Serena/Usagi turned around and was faced with Ami.  
"Serena? That is you, isn't it?"Ami softly said, her eyes filled  
with tears.  
(Agh! She figured you out! Uh-huh...nice going...)Usagi sarcastically  
said to herself.  
"Ami..."Serena/Usagi calmly said to her.  
"You're..alive, the news said.."started Ami, tears spilling from her   
blue eyes.  
"I'm very much alive Ames, they were wrong..."Serena/Usagi   
intervened.  
"Why haven't you contacted anyone if you're alive?! Where  
were you?!"Ami asked/demanded.  
"I can't return back to what I was. I have nothing left  
back there, don't you see?"told Serena/Usagi, turning her back  
away from her old friend,"My family is dead...all of them..."  
"Serena..."Ami whispered out.  
"Don't tell the others that you saw me..just forget  
about me, okay Ames?"ordered Serena/Usagi.  
"But...Sere.."protested Ami, slowly and unwantingly.  
"No buts, Ames! You have to forget about ever meeting me!  
Just erase me from your mind.."Serena/Usagi told her with force  
in her voice.  
Ami stepped back in shock.   
"I'm sorry, Ami..it's just..*sigh*..all of you already believe  
I'm dead and are just starting a new life without me. If I just  
showed up one day, it'll be a big shock to all of you and  
just when you were starting a whole new life,"Serena/Usagi said,  
her eyes downcast and full of emotions.  
"Serena you are our friend!"Ami exclaimed pleadingly.  
"And you are..."started Serena/Usagi.  
(I'm sorry Ami...but it just has to be done..)thought Serena/Usagi.  
"And you are..just in the way! Just go Ami!"shouted Serena/Usagi.  
"Serena.."Ami protested coming toward her and laying a comforting  
hand on her shoulder but Serena slapped it away.  
Ami stepped back.  
"Go away, Ami! Forget about this meeting!"shouted Serena.  
"But.."Ami started again.  
"Just go!"exclaimed Serena.  
Ami was startled out and she turned away and down the stairs.  
"Ami..."Serena whispered out from under her breath, once she was out  
of sight.  
(Gomen nasai...)Serena thought in her eyes as she closed her eyes and   
walked toward the rail.   
She placed both hands on the rail and stared out at the   
view.   
Suddenly footsteps broke through her thoughts. It came closer  
and stopped just at the exit/entrance.  
(Who could that be?)wondered Usagi.  
The person came closer and right beside her, leaning on the  
railway as well.   
(Hn?)  
Usagi glimpsed from the corner of her eye to who it was. To her  
surprise it was Trowa Barton.  
(He's probably wondering why I was at the weapon store..)Usagi   
said to herself.  
He didn't say anything, to her astonishment.  
(What's he doing here?)Usagi asked herself.  
Dismissing him, Usagi glanced at all the buildings and the  
beach.  
"It's such a great view, isn't it?"Trowa finally spoke up.  
(He speaks..)Usagi said in surprise after such a long time of waiting.  
"Yes, it is,"Usagi replied hesitantly.  
Trowa turned his gaze to Usagi and his face was calm and   
collected.  
(Mmmm...)Trowa thought inside his mind. (((AN: What kind of   
thought is that?! O.o)))  
"I sometimes come up here to stare at the view and to  
think whenever I pass by the city,"Trowa explained.  
"Oh..."Usagi just said,  
"Do you go up here?"Trowa asked.  
"A couple of times.."Usagi answered, staring back out at the view.  
For awhile they were silent, just enjoying each other's company.  
"Something happened to you, what was it?"Trowa asked.  
(I knew he would ask that...most likely the  
others will follow suit..)Usagi said inside her head.  
"I know your parents are gone, if they weren't you wouldn't  
be in this position right now. But something else  
hurt you, what was it?"Trowa said.  
"You're right, my parents are gone..along with my little  
brother. They died. Today, however, I ran into some of my  
old friends and one of them saw me here awhile ago before   
you showed up,"Usagi told him, her eyes filled with pain and regret.  
"And you sent this person away, didn't you?"Trowa remarked.  
"Yes, I did..."Usagi whispered out.  
Trowa didn't say anything else and neither did Usagi.  
Finally the sun began to set and the light colors soon faded  
into darkness. Usagi watched it with Trowa there, alone and with  
no one else in sight up at the tower.   
(It's practically as beautiful as the sunrise...)Usagi said in awe.  
Her eyes were twinkling with happiness and astonishment from Trowa's  
view.  
(Hime..you truly are a hime...in my eyes you are.)Trowa fondly   
stated inside his mind as he kept his calm facade up as he   
gazed at Usagi then at the sunset.  
After the sunset, darkness was issued forth and the twinkling  
lights of the stars appeared with the presence of the moon.  
"Do you want to go back now?"Trowa asked her.  
Usagi stared at Trowa and gave a nod of consent.  
"Let's go.."Usagi said.  
  
To be continued...  
********************  
Uhmmm...okay, I just thought it up as I wrote it. I'll  
try to get the next one out whenever I can, gomen nasai for  
taking so long. And don't forget to vote! ^_^   
Hime: Princess  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry.  
Kami: god..  
  
  
  



	4. An intruder

Title: Untitled as of Yet  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 4  
uhhh..PG?  
  
DISCLAIMER: *shakes head* I don't own Sailor Moon or   
Gundam Wing, sorry to disappoint you!   
  
Author's Notes: Yup! Here's the next Chapter of  
...*ahem*...it doesn't have a title still!!   
VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!!!!  
  
Here's the choices!!!! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!!   
Please? This story needs a title!!  
  
Here's the suggestions made:  
  
1.) Morning Meetings : by: jchild   
2.) When We First Met: by: Kawaii Tenshi  
3.) I Can Still Hope : by: Kawaii Tenshi  
4.) The Jog : by: Nekkyoo Ema  
5.) Changed Destiny : by: Serenity5685 (Star)  
6.) A Wish Come True : by: Serenity5685 (Star)  
7.) Time Changes Everthing : by: Serena  
  
So far there is ONE vote which is When We First Met  
The other one is about the pairings!   
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 22 (((Awful lot, ne?)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi : 2   
Others : 0  
  
Okay, Heero is winning!! Trowa got another vote! But  
why so low?! Why?!! I support Trowa as well...so heheh! ^^;;  
I wouldn't mind if one or the other wins! =)  
Now let's get on with the story!!  
  
*****************  
Dinner came and went with an eerie silence. It seemed   
that not even Duo wanted to talk during the meal. With time,   
each of them went away from the table.   
Usagi wandered around the mansion and winded up inside a   
type of art studio. It was filled with canvases and finished  
drawings. Some of those finished paintings were hanging  
around the walls but most were piled around a corner. Usagi  
strolled over and looked over the paintings.  
(These are beautiful. Simply beautiful...)Usagi said in awe  
within her mind.  
Usagi's eyes travelled down on a single piece of canvas and  
on it, she saw a picture of fog and beyond that was a hazy   
portrait of some kind. Her eyes stared at that single painting,  
trying to decipher what could be beyond the fog.  
"I see that that picture got to you, too,"a voice behind her  
said.  
Usagi snapped back to reality and whirled around to face   
Trowa's calm nature. She calmed down and turned to the painting.  
"Yes, it's different from any painting I've seen   
before,"Usagi commented.  
"It is unlike any other,"Trowa simply said.  
"What do you think is going on in the painting?"Usagi quietly asked.  
"No matter how many times I go here and gaze into   
this painting, I can never find what goes on  
in it,"Trowa told her.  
"Do you know who painted it?"Usagi inquired.  
"It just appeared one day. I tried searching for the painter  
but....it can't be traced,"Quatre told them as he went inside  
the room.  
"Oh, good evening Quatre,"Usagi smiled.  
"That painting is mysterious. It's quite a remarkable  
masterpiece to me,"Quatre sighed.  
"I agree,"Usagi agreed.  
Trowa just stood there.  
Usagi went back to staring at the artwork in front of her.   
(What could it be? What's inside that painting, I wonder...)Usagi  
contemplated.   
Deep within the fog, a type of darkness was just beyond it.   
Then as if in a dream, Usagi could've sworn the fog started swirling  
in front of her eyes and all the thickness began to thin. Usagi's  
eyes narrowed, trying to pry through the fog and get beyond the painting  
but no matter how much she tried it wouldn't let her through.   
Until, Trowa was calling out her name. Usagi's eyes snapped  
open and her vision focused away from the painting.   
"Usagi?"Trowa called, taking her out of her stupor.   
Usagi turned to face Trowa, Quatre was now gone and he and she were  
by themselves inside the art studio.  
"Yes, Trowa? Sorry...I was out of it for awhile. This painting  
got me inside a trance,"Usagi apologized.  
"You can stay here if you want. I'm going to bed,"Trowa told  
her before turning around and walking out the door.  
"Good night, Trowa,"Usagi waved, watching his figure disappear  
around the corner.   
Trowa didn't respond.  
(Good night, hime...)Trowa said inside his head when he heard  
her say good night.  
In the shadows of the corner nearby, Heero stood and watched  
the two.  
  
Usagi gazed at the portrait once more before walking out the  
door. She went to her room which wasn't that far away from the  
studio and went inside. Usagi wandered over to the balcony and  
went out.   
The cool air beat on her skin, she didn't mind the coolness  
as she stared around the darkness. It was quiet and not a sound  
but the crickets echoed throughout the spacious land. The moon  
was full and filled with illuminescent light. The stars  
were sparkling brightly in the open space. It was quite a sight.  
The teenage girl's eyes travelled toward the tree next to her and   
she noticed that there was a figure sitting on the branch.   
(Heero...)Usagi noticed and gave a sad smile.  
Heero was sitting on the branch, completely oblivious to   
his surroundings as he gazed at the wide open space of the stars  
and the moon. His eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness.  
Then he felt another weight on the branch as it slightly tipped.  
His eyes hardened and reached for his gun inside his jean.  
"What are you doing out here, Heero?"a sweet voice inquired.  
(Yumetenshi...)Heero recognized but didn't respond.  
"You seem sad, I thought you might want company..."Usagi continued  
when he didn't say anything back.  
"Hn."Heero just shrugged.  
Usagi smiled and stared out at the stars.  
  
***************  
Duo gazed outside at the tree where two figures sat on a steady  
branch. He smirked.  
(Usagi and Heero. Now why would Heero not mind having her over  
there? Could it be? He cares for her? Heero did take her home  
with him....I wonder what his true feelings are for   
Usagi and what she feels for him...)Duo thought to himself  
before closing the drapes of the windows.  
****************  
As Duo closed the drapes, another person was watching the two.  
His eyes held a bit of sadness and a hint of jealousy but nothing  
more.   
(Hime, do you care for him as I care for you? Would you   
really prefer Heero over me? Or are you just   
being kind?)Trowa said inside his mind, still watching the two  
over at the tree.  
****************  
"Usagi?"Heero called with some hesitancy but the teenage  
girl seemed to not have heard.  
"Yes, Heero?"Usagi calmly said.  
(I can do this, just ask her about Trowa. Yeah, I can do  
this. I am the Perfect Soldier after all!)Heero urged himself.  
"....do you..."Heero began with some hesitancy.  
"You can tell me anything, Heero,"Usagi encouraged with slight amusement.  
"Do you like it so far over at the mansion?"Heero spoke.  
(You idiot! Why'd you say that?! Perfect Soldier indeed!  
Smooth, Yuy!! @_@)he berated himself.  
"The mansion? It's just great! I really enjoy it  
here with all of you guys!"Usagi answered with a bright smile.  
(Why is he asking me that? It's an odd question when   
he was so hesitant....)Usagi said inside her head.  
"Hn."Heero just said.  
"What's..wrong?"Usagi asked, when he just looked away from  
her.  
"Nothing,"Heero replied in monotone.  
"It can't be nothing. Now tell me,"Usagi pressed.  
Heero swirved his legs to the side of the branch and jumped off  
the tree, his hands in his jeans pocket and walked off. He didn't  
say anything else or even glimpsed back at her.  
"Did I say anything wrong, Heero?"Usagi asked in a low whisper,  
her expression in deep thought.  
(He just turned so cold on me....what happened?)Usagi wondered  
her eyes holding confusion and sadness.  
*******************  
When Usagi came back, she closed the door with a heavy heart. Her   
mind was somewhere else, in another world filled with nothing but  
puzzlement on how her friend was acting this way over a simple  
question and answer.  
(Why would he turn all cold on me over nothing? Is he angry at me?  
If so, why? All I said was that I enjoyed it here with all of  
them...what's wrong about that?) Usagi deliberated.  
Once Usagi got dressed in her sleeping garments she decided to get  
some fresh air some more. Her eyes went up to the moon and the stars.  
At that time, her mind wandered off to the same questions she has   
kept asking herself for the past forty minutes.  
Just as Usagi was about to go inside, a hand came over her mouth  
and her eyes were wide in fear. Then the intruder pushed her inside and   
against the wall, the figure's body against her back enabling  
her to move.  
"You aren't to tell anyone that someone was in here or   
you will die. Do you understand?"a gruff man's voice hissed in her ear.  
Usagi's eyes widened at the threat as she gulped and attempted to  
gather enough courage.  
"Don't yell now...I'm going to release my hand from your mouth.  
If you do, you'll find yourself dead,"the man continued as he slowly  
pulled his hand away from her mouth.  
"W-who are you?"Usagi whimpered.  
"An Oz soldier is all you need to know,"the man answered.  
His hand went to his pocket and he got a gun out and pointed  
to her neck, then he slowly moved toward her dresser.  
"If you're looking for money, I don't have any. It  
got burned in a fire.."Usagi croaked out in fear.  
(Great, I'm being robbed...I need to do something...)Usagi told herself.  
"It's not money I'm looking for, girl. It's something else,  
much more valuable. Papers that contain top secret documents,"the  
man chuckled softly.  
(Top Secret Documents? Why would the guys carry those  
around?)Usagi asked herself.  
The man saw the flicker of wonderment on her face.  
"You don't know do you? You have no idea who you're   
staying with..."the man grinned with amusement.  
"I don't..."Usagi shook her head.  
(Now's my chance! He's letting his guard down!)Usagi shouted in  
her head when the guy lowered his guard when his hold sort of   
loosened on his gun.  
Usagi took this opportunity to ram the guy to the bed and wrestled  
the weapon from his grip by biting his hand. Then the man kicked  
her side to get her off of him and Usagi rolled, taking the gun with  
her. Usagi got up and at that moment, the man was glaring  
at the young teenager with anger. Usagi gulped in fear but   
breathed deeply before raising the gun at an appropriate level,  
aiming for his heart.  
"I don't care who they are exactly. I trust and respect them.  
Whatever they do, no matter how dangerous it may sound, is  
okay with me,"Usagi calmly told the man.  
"You wouldn't dare shoot me..."the man dared to say.  
Usagi's lips thinned at his words and she rushed at the guy, making  
his walk backwards and at the balcony. She took the edge of the   
gun and banged it at his head, making him fall to the ground. The  
side of the soldier's head was now bleeding but he wouldn't die   
from it, you could tell that much. He would be out for awhile,  
so she searched him and found a long cord, she took it and tied  
him up at the balcony then emptied the rest of his weapons.  
"I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you..."Usagi smirked.  
The teenager walked back inside and opened the cartridge, putting  
the unused bullets on the palm of her hand, then setting the gun   
on top of the dresser and the bullets inside the waste can. Usagi  
roamed the hallways and she found Rashid coming out of a room.  
"How may I help you, Usagi?"Rashid kindly inquired.  
"There's a...soldier, an Oz soldier in my room. Can you kindly  
show him out or do whatever is needed to get out from  
my sleeping quarters?"Usagi replied with calmness.  
Rashid blinked in surprise.  
"An Oz soldier?!"Rashid exclaimed, but not too loudly to wake someone up.  
Serena/Usagi nodded in amusement.  
"I'll gather two others with me, for his questioning and tell  
Master Quatre about this..."Rashid informed her.  
"Do what you must and thank you,"Usagi said.  
"For what?"Rashid asked.  
"Nothing, just thank you.."Usagi smiled.  
Rashid went down two doors and knocked, two men came out blinking  
sleepily. Rashid muttered something to them and they came out, more  
alert than before. After some time, they came upon Quatre's door.  
Usagi was at the side, staring around the hallway, getting bored.  
In a few seconds, Quatre answered the knock.  
"What is it, Rashid?"Quatre mumbled.  
"There was an intruder, Master Quatre. What should we do  
with the body?"Rashid inquired.  
"An intruder found us out?!"Quatre uttered in bewilderment.  
Rashid merely nodded.  
"Where'd the person come from?"Quatre asked.  
"My room,"Usagi answered.  
Quatre's eyes swerved to Usagi, finally seeing her there.  
"I'm sorry, Usagi for what happened.."Quatre apologized.  
"It was nothing, Quatre,"Usagi smiled at him.  
Then four doors around Quatre's room opened and the other guys  
came in, wondering what all the commotion was about when they  
heard voices. Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and Heero came outside.  
"I guess you'll be wanting some answers about what's   
going on?"Quatre said, with some guilt evident in his eyes.  
"You don't have to, Quatre. I trust all of you...it would  
be best if I don't know anyways. Whatever is happening, it's  
probably safer if you don't tell me what's going on in case  
those Oz soldiers come back,"Usagi shook her head.  
"I don't know...you would be wondering a lot of things later  
on.."Quatre muttered.  
"Whatever happens, I'll understand..."Usagi smiled.  
"Did this guy have a weapon with him?"Rashid asked.  
"A gun and several others..."Usagi replied.  
"And you managed to come out of this okay?!"one of the men asked.  
"He lowered his guard,"Usagi shrugged.  
"We better get to the body, we'll probably understand the   
situation better.."Wufei gruffly stated.  
Everyone agreed and went to Usagi's room.  
  
The place appeared to be in tact, except for the bed which was   
out of place and there was gun on top of the dresser. Weapons  
were spooled over the bed. The balcony door was wide open, the drapes   
flowing inside, from the wind. Outside, an unconscious man dressed in   
black was there. He was bleeding at the right side of his forehead,   
lying on the ground.   
The eight guys were gathered around the doorway, checking out the  
scene.   
"He's still out, that's good,"Usagi muttered.  
"He carried that much weapons?! He could've killed you!"Duo exclaimed  
as he stared at the bed where the weapons were out.  
"Well, that guy didn't even bother to use them. He just  
used the gun,"Usagi told him.  
At that moment, the Oz soldier groggily stirred. He moaned and  
groaned then opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Usagi,  
facing him.  
"You!"the soldier roared in anger.  
"You're awake!"Usagi exclaimed with a smile.  
"You're going to get it!"the soldier yelled, trying to move but  
he found that his hands were tied.  
He pulled and twisted but it didn't budge. Then the other  
guys came along and glared down at him. The soldier noticed them  
and his eyes widened.  
"We'll take him in, maybe for questioning.."Duo suggested.  
"Well?"Quatre voiced out.  
They merely grunted in acceptance, so Rashid and the two others  
approached the tied man. Once they got the rope off, the soldier  
started for Usagi who stepped back and the two men captured him  
and tied his hands together.  
"Well you're angry when you get up,"Usagi smirked as he  
glared pass her.  
"What made him mad at you?"asked Duo when they took the soldier  
out the door.  
"Maybe when I bit him..."Usagi replied.  
"Bit him?"Duo mimicked with confusion.  
"It was the only thing I could think about when he held the gun  
at me,"Usagi shrugged.  
"Okay, whatever..."Duo shook his head trying to make sense of  
this situation.  
"Now, if only you guys would kindly go away?"Usagi hinted.  
"Ohh..."Quatre said with a slight blush.  
Wufei and Heero gathered up the weapons on the bed while  
Trowa picked up the gun at the dresser.  
"Where's the bullets?"Trowa calmly asked her.  
"Over at the waste can,"Usagi answered.  
"I guess it can stay there, we'll need to empty that   
out in the morning,"Quatre informed all of them, then walked  
out of the door.  
Duo followed Quatre out with Wufei. Trowa glimpsed at Usagi  
a quick second before walking out. Heero didn't say anything  
or even stared her way as he walked out of the door and Trowa  
closed the door.  
Usagi glanced out of at the balcony for a full minute, then  
closed the door securely and closed the drapes. She put her  
hair down and her golden tresses flowed like a wave on the  
floor. She pulled back her hair by her fingers and gave a sigh.  
(This is going to be way different from any other experience  
I've encountered...)Usagi went over in her head.  
She walked over to the bed and got in, closing the last  
remaining light in the room. She sighed and closed her eyes,   
dreaming a dreamless sleep.  
*****************  
The soldier was pushed into a room filled with normal   
bedroom supplies but without the window and there   
were no signs of a phone or a computer.   
"Tell us, how'd you find this place?"Quatre demanded.  
"I can't tell you that,"the soldier told him.  
"What's your name then?"asked Rashid.  
"Asuma,"Asuma responded.  
"Well, Asuma...what were you doing here?"demanded Quatre.  
"That is classified information,"Asuma responded hautingly.  
"I'll show you classified!"Wufei shouted as he pulled up,  
Asuma's hair and glared down at his eyes.  
"That's not really going to do anything,"Quatre calmly told his   
friend.  
"It will if we threaten him enough times,"Wufei growled.  
"Who sent you?!"Heero implored in monotone.  
"No one,"Asuma answered.  
"He's lying,"Trowa pointed out.  
"Why do you say that?"Quatre asked.  
"You can tell..his eyes shows it,"Heero answered for him.  
"So who sent you?"Duo asked.  
"....."  
Wufei pulled his head up more by his hair.   
"And what did you do over at Usagi's room?"demanded Duo as he  
added that question in.  
"So her name's Usagi? How cute. She's quite pretty, you  
know that? Especially when she's scared..."Asuma said with an  
evil glint in his eyes.  
"Why you!!!"Duo and Heero started.  
Trowa was trying his best to stay calm but his eyes flashed  
anger and his knuckles turned white as he gripped it hard.  
Quatre and Wufei were also showing bits and pieces of anger but  
they tried their best to keep that from showing.  
"So you five do care...I can see that much,"Asuma smirked.  
"Omae o korosu,"Heero stated in monotone as he took out his gun  
and pointed it at the prisoner.  
"No! Wait Heero! We need answers from him, in case there  
are more people,"Quatre protested.  
"It's too late, Quatre. I'm sure there are more coming.  
We'll need to move out of here...let's just kill the guy and  
go,"Wufei said as he released Asuma's hair and stared at   
the blond haired boy.  
"One more time, who sent you?"Quatre pressed, ignoring the  
others.  
"....."Asuma just didn't say anything.  
Wufei gave a sigh and took out his kitana and pressed it  
against the soldier's neck. It slightly dripped blood onto the  
blade and the soldier gulped in fear.  
"Answer him,"Wufei threatened.  
"...."  
"Answer the guy!"Wufei warned again as he pressed the blade more  
against the neck and the blood came more.  
"...a woman, her name is Kyoko Yoarashi,"Asuma answered.  
"And the knowledge of this location?"questioned Trowa.  
"Passing by and I saw all of you around from time to  
time..."Asuma told them.  
"Hn."  
"Hmph,"  
"Does anyone else know of this knowledge?"Trowa asked.  
"N-no. No one else,"Asuma replied with a slight stutter.  
"...."  
"Mmmm..."  
"Good,"Duo approved.  
The rest just blinked.   
Then Heero put the safety off and shot the soldier through the   
heart.  
"What did you do that for?!"Duo exclaimed.  
"He knows our identities. Whoever knows of our identities  
must not live to tell about it,"Trowa answered for Heero.  
"We need to get out of here within the week. They might  
start finding Asuma soon,"Heero told all of them.  
"I have a place over at California,"Duo suggested.  
Silence.  
"It has enough space to fit four people though, so  
some of us will need to room,"Duo continued.  
"Alright,"Heero gave in along with the others after some  
thinking.  
"What about Usagi?"Quatre quietly reminded them.  
They all stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak.  
"She comes,"Heero stated in monotone.  
"Who'll tell her?"Wufei uttered.  
Their eyes travelled to Duo and Quatre.  
"What?! Why me?!"Duo shouted.  
Quatre just looked away, averting their gazes.  
"It's between you two,"Wufei smirked.  
"I can't possibly.."Quatre shook his head in protest.  
"So it's you, Duo Maxwell,"Rashid finalized.  
"Aww, man..."Duo complained.  
"It is your house,"reasoned Quatre.  
"Well it's your shuttle!"Duo remarked.  
"Tell her first thing in the morning,"Quatre said and walked out the   
door as well as the others.  
"Great.."muttered Duo under his breath as he dragged himself out  
of the room.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
There goes Chapter Four!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Meeting Relena for the First Time

Title: Untitled as of Yet  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 5  
uhhh..PG? PG13? *shrugs*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have never owned Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
and I still don't to this very day! So quit with the questions!!  
  
**************  
The light in the morning sky was quite a sight. The bright glow   
of the sun casted itself over the buildings, trees, and the  
small hills. The birds took flight from the trees and flew off  
to gather food for themselves and their children, chirping all  
the way. The grass was green and held the morning dew, slightly  
damp with the sparkles of water making it shine when the   
raye of sunshine hit the grass. The start of the day is   
peaceful and calming where everything is quiet for a short amount  
of time.   
Usagi took this moment to just look at the scene from her   
balcony, her hair slightly wet when she took her shower. The long  
wave of her golden tresses moving with the wind that blew pass her.  
She stood there, unmoving and thinking about nothing in particular.  
A slight knock rapped on her door but she didn't bother to   
answer it. Her eyes glimpsed toward the doorway but she didn't   
move from her spot.  
*knock* *knock*  
"Usagi? Are you awake? It's me, Duo,"Duo called out.  
(Why is it that everything seems to change ever since I came  
here? It's quite odd...)Usagi thought as she turned her attention  
back to the horizon.  
"Usagi? Come on, open up! I know you're awake!"Duo continued.  
Silence.  
"I need to talk to you,"Duo told her.  
(What does he want from me?)Usagi wondered.  
*knock* *knock*  
"I might as well..."Usagi muttered.  
*knock* *knock*  
*click*  
(Huh?)Duo said inside his head.  
"Yes, Duo?"Usagi asked him as she opened the door and faced him  
with a slight curve of her lips.  
"About time!"Duo complained.  
(She looks great with her hair down!)Duo noted to himself.  
"You could've been patient.."Usagi cocked her head.  
"I've been knocking for a couple of minutes now!"Duo cried out.  
"I know and I apologize. I was thinking and looking   
at the beautiful day,"Usagi apologized.  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, I have something to tell you,"Duo started.  
Usagi gazed up at him, showing that she was paying attention.  
"We'll be leaving within this week so you should get   
ready. We're going to California,"Duo informed her.  
Usagi nodded in understanding.  
"Is that all?"Usagi asked.  
"Yeah, I guess that's about it..."Duo shrugged.   
(She took this better than I expected!)Duo noted.  
Usagi was about to turn and close the door when Duo grabbed her wrist,  
the young teenager turned to look at him in slight confusion.  
"I still remember my promise to you when you came here. I'll  
be there and take care of you,"Duo reminded her.  
Usagi bowed her head and then gazed into his indigo eyes.  
"I know you will, Duo. I know you will..."Usagi said and she  
got away from his grasp and closed the door.  
  
Duo stared at the closed door for a second before going back  
downstairs. He didn't know what else to do there, so he  
just went away.  
(You still seem a bit sad, Usa...)Duo said inside his head.  
  
Usagi leaned against the door, her eyes shut. She gave a sigh.  
(We're going to California. I should be happy, right? That  
way, I won't have to run into my old friends. Yes, I should  
be happy...)Usagi ran over.  
She got off from the door and gazed around the room for a brief  
minute. Contemplating with herself about what she would bring  
to California.  
"I don't own anything in this room...why do I even bother?"Usagi  
muttered.  
She went back out the door and decided to take a small stroll to the   
kitchen. What she met there, she didn't expect.   
Duo was at the kitchen table, eating a Hero Sandwich. There was  
a hint of mustard and mayonaise on his face as he took another bite  
out of it. Usagi gave a chuckle when Wufei sat there yelling  
at Duo about taking his sandwich.  
"Duo!! You baka!! I didn't give you that sandwich! It's   
mine!!"Wufei shouted.  
"Bwat..Wu-man!"Duo muffled.  
"Grrr!! Maxwell!!"Wufei growled when a piece of bread hit him  
at the side of his face.  
"Eeps!"Duo swallowed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and  
set the remaining one down on the table and made a break out  
of the room with Wufei in tow.  
Usagi chose this moment to come in and rummage around the   
cabinets and refridgerator. She found a piece of cake   
in the fridge and took it out. She sat down on the chair and  
took out a fork and was about to take a bite.  
*ahem*  
"That's Wufei's you know."  
"Oh! Hi Quatre!"Usagi/Serena grinned.  
"Hey! That's mine, Usagi!"Wufei cried out.  
"Uhhhmm...."Usagi cheesily smiled at him.  
At that moment Duo rammed into Wufei, sending him stumbling forward.  
Usagi got up and took a bite of the cake and ran off.  
"Grr!! Usagi! Not you too! This is injustice!"Wufei shouted as he  
got up and ran after the girl.   
Duo ran off as well before Wufei could remember that he ran into   
him and ate his sandwich. All the while, Quatre just stood there  
shaking his head at all the commotion.  
"They'll never change..."Quatre mumbled.  
******************  
Usagi ran and took twists and turns all around the mansion. She  
was grateful that there was so much space or else Wufei would   
catch her. She heard him not too far off from where she was at and  
decided that she'll need a place to hide. She stopped and made a  
decision when she came at an intercourse.  
(The front area or the right? Which one? Which one?)Usagi bit  
her lip as she made a decision.  
The sound of yelling was heard and she just closed her eyes and  
had her feet decide for her. She turned at the right side and  
ran off.   
"I will have justice, Usagi!"Wufei's voice echoed down the hall.  
(Okay, note to self. Do not eat any of Wufei's food in  
the morning!)Usagi said.  
She heard Wufei's footsteps closing in on her faster than ever  
and with that she turned to the nearest room and shut the door.  
Usagi gazed at the place and noticed that it was the art studio.  
The painting was still there at the same spot the last time she  
was here.   
(This painting is really...mysterious. No one knows who made  
it or where it came from, as if it was created by magic.)Usagi  
thought to herself as she touched the canvas.  
She froze when the footsteps was right outside the door.  
"Hey Wu-man! What are you doing?"Duo's voice rang out.  
"Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you not  
to call me that!"growled Wufei.  
"Whatever, Wu-man!"Duo chuckled.  
"I don't have time for this nonsense! Where's   
Usagi?"Wufei demanded.  
"Why do you want her?"Duo asked.  
"She ate a piece of my cake! And hey! That reminds  
me! You ate my sandwich!!"Wufei shouted.  
"Uh..heheh..."  
"Wufei, there's a phone call for you downstairs,"Quatre called  
out.  
"You're lucky, Maxwell!"Wufei stated before his footsteps  
went down the hall.  
Usagi sighed in relief as she took out her gaze from the   
door and back at the painting. Then the door opened up and  
a figure stepped in.  
"Thank you,"Usagi murmered.  
"No, prob. I did say I would take care of you, didn't   
I? I guess that includes Wufei,"grinned Duo as he strolled  
over to her.  
"Does anyone know when we'll be leaving? Or coming  
back?"Usagi asked.  
Duo shook his head.  
*sigh*  
All of a sudden, Usagi heard some shouting down below from outside.  
"What's that?"Usagi whispered outloud.  
"HHHEEEERRRROOOOOO"a high pitch shout came out.  
"Let me answer that question again. It will probably   
end up that we'll be coming to California soon,"Duo grinned.  
Usagi faced Duo with some confusion.  
"That's Relena. She's uhh...a bit psychotic when it comes  
to Heero. She's in love with him,"Duo informed her.  
"Ohh.."Usagi nodded her head in understanding.  
(So Relena loves Heero? Does he love her back?)Usagi asked herself  
as she strode over to the window and peeked outside.  
A girl with sandy blond hair came running up to the mansion, still  
screaming out Heero's name.  
"HHHEERRROOO!! Come and get me!!"Relena's voice shrieked.  
"She's a bit...loud, isn't she?"Usagi pointed out as she winced.  
"You'll be hearing that a lot more,"Duo chuckled.  
"Great.."Usagi sarcatically said.  
Duo sat down on a chair near the corner.  
"You're not going to greet her?"Usagi asked.  
"Meet the psychopath? I don't think so. I suggest that you  
don't either,"Duo told her.  
"Why not?"  
"She's loud when it comes to having Heero in the   
room."  
"I see...but isn't it rude to not greet a guest?"Usagi asked.  
Duo looked at her for awhile and gave in when he sighed and got  
up.  
"Fine, but I'm warning you. It's not going to be  
pretty,"Duo warned when he went to the door and opened it up.  
  
When the two got there, Usagi was slightly leaning against  
Duo with her hands grabbing onto his arm.   
"That's the last time I let you lead me around the  
mansion. You got us lost three times!"Usagi shook her head.  
"Who said that I did it by accident?"Duo winked.  
"Why you!"Usagi started and Duo got out of Usagi/Serena's   
hold and stepped aside.  
Relena at that time was clutching Heero's arm tightly and  
stared at the new girl who came with Duo. Duo was grinning  
boyishly and Usagi was trying to grab ahold of him.  
Trowa and Heero glared at Duo with some jealousy when the   
two came in.  
Quatre and Wufei just chose to ignore this but Wufei   
mumbled something about baka and injustice.  
Duo dashed across the room and Usagi came after him.   
Duo lept over the couch and tumbled over when Usagi came   
around but Duo swept Usagi's legs sending her tripping  
over and above Duo. Usagi was on top of Duo with his arms  
around her waist. They gazed at each other momentarily.  
*ahem*  
Duo and Usagi turned their attention at the five people  
in the room. Heero and Trowa were glaring at him, both seemed  
to have killer gazes boring into Duo with hatred and jealousy promising  
death. Quatre was blushing at the sight while Wufei seemed  
angry but different from what Heero and Trowa were  
sending looks at Duo. Relena didn't care at all as she   
stared at them.  
Usagi blushed a bit and got off of Duo.   
"Hello, I'm Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you,"Usagi greeted.  
Relena gazed at her for a moment before loosening her grip  
from Heero's arm and turned to meet her.  
"Hello. My name is Relena Darlian Peacecraft,"Relena curtsied.  
(One minute she acts all love sick over Heero and the next  
she's acting completely different.)Usagi said to herself.  
"Do you live around here?"Relena asked.  
"...you could say that,"Usagi slowly answered.  
Relena merely smiled and then blinked when she couldn't see  
Heero next to her but at the couch sitting down.  
"So Miss Relena, what are you doing here?"Quatre asked   
from his chair.  
"I just came from a meeting with the mayor. It's nothing  
big, just simple talk over the inflation. Hopefully  
it won't result with interferences with the trade of food  
and clothes around the world,"Relena told them before sipping  
her cup of tea.  
Wufei was standing up and leaning against the wall while the  
others were sitting down. Heero alone and away from Relena.  
Trowa next to Duo. Quatre by himself. Relena and Usagi   
next to each other.  
(How can Relena have such an important job when she's the same  
age as Heero and the others?)Usagi/Serena thought but she didn't  
voice this out, she would ask one of the guys later.  
*RING* *RING*  
"I'll get it!"all the guys shouted but Heero shot them daggers  
as he left the room and got the phone.  
"Usagi?"Relena started.  
Usagi shifted her gaze from her tea to Relena.  
"How long have you known the guys?"Relena kindly asked.  
Before Usagi could respond to the question, Heero came in.  
"Relena it's for you,"Heero said in monotone.  
Relena got up and walked off to where Heero was at holding  
the phone out to her.  
"Thanks Heero!"Relena smiled and tried to kiss him but he  
hurriedly went off as he tossed the phone out to her.  
(He seems a bit scared of Relena...she must do that to him  
a lot.)Usagi noted.  
"Yes,"Relena said over the phone.  
"...."  
"I see..."  
"No, no need..."  
"......"  
"But..."  
"..."  
"Tell them to hold it and send the papers over to them  
and explain it again more thoroughly. Everything will  
be fine after that..."  
"....."   
"Make sense now?"  
"..."  
"Good, okay. Good bye,"Relena ended the coversation and put  
it back on the hook.  
"Do you need to go, Miss Relena?"Quatre kindly asked with some  
hope in them.  
"No, it's all been taken cared of,"Relena shook her head and walked  
over to Heero and sat down on the edge of the chair.  
She nuzzled up to him and played with his hair, affectionately.  
Duo was grinning while Wufei smirked.  
"Get off, Relena!"Heero said in monotone.  
She ignored him as she positioned herself onto his lap and hugged  
him around the neck.  
Usagi watched this with some interest.  
(At least around Relena, Heero shows some emotion...)Usagi said  
to herself.  
Usagi slightly grinned but her face changed when Relena was leaning  
in to kiss him. Heero turned his head and pushed her away, sending  
Relena to topple off to the ground.  
(Why do I suddenly care if Relena kisses him or not? He's  
not my boyfriend or anything....)Usagi said to herself.  
"Look onna. We have things to do here,"Wufei stated with some  
irritation.  
"Oh? Like what?"Relena innocently inquired.  
They were all silent.  
"Fine. I see that this is a bad time. I'll just go but  
I'll come back later on, I have some bussiness to attend  
to,"Relena stated.  
"I suggest you go too, Miss Usagi,"Relena added.  
Usagi just sat there.  
"Are you coming?"Relena asked.  
"I need to stay here,"Usagi murmered.  
Relena blinked in confusion.  
"She lives here, Relena,"Duo chuckled.  
"Lives here?!"Relena shrieked.  
Wufei smirked at the sight while Quatre turned his head a bit  
from guilt. Heero and Trowa were expressionless. Duo just grinned.  
"Is that true?"Relena half demanded and asked.  
Usagi nodded in answer.  
"I see..."Relena tried to calm down as she turned and walked to  
the door and left.  
(That girl! Living with my Heero! They live under the same  
roof! Oooh!)Relena complained inside her mind as she shut the   
door.  
"She's a bit odd to be around, isn't she?"Usagi softly said.  
"I told you it won't be pretty,"Duo told her.  
"She wasn't as loud like you made me believe  
and she only acted like a mental patient part of the   
time..."Usagi stated.  
"Probably because you were here,"Duo said.  
"Perhaps,"Usagi sighed.  
"I just hope we won't see her again, it's disturbing,"Usagi added.  
"That's something that we can't promise you,"Duo said.  
"You'll be seeing Miss Relena a lot more,"Quatre put in.  
"That onna is Heero's stalker,"Wufei told her.  
Usagi shook her head in mild amusement at what they said.  
"You're kidding right?"Usagi said.  
She was met with positive attitudes showing that they were   
telling the truth.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
There goes Chapter 5. Sorry! It isn't exactly something but  
I was faced with a bit of writer's block! ^^;; I'll try to get  
something in the next chapter. And don't forget to vote  
for a title and couple!!   
Here's the suggestions made:  
  
1.) Morning Meetings : by: jchild   
2.) When We First Met: by: Kawaii Tenshi  
3.) I Can Still Hope : by: Kawaii Tenshi  
4.) The Jog : by: Nekkyoo Ema  
5.) Changed Destiny : by: Serenity5685 (Star)  
6.) A Wish Come True : by: Serenity5685 (Star)  
7.) Time Changes Everthing : by: Serena  
  
So far there is ONE vote which is When We First Met  
The other one is about the pairings!   
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 22 (((Awful lot, ne?)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi : 2   
Others : 0  
  
  
  



	6. Comfort from Trowa

Title: Untitled as of Yet  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 6  
uhhh..PG? PG13?   
  
DISCLAIMER: *goes into a deep, dark cave*  
*approaches a lamp in the middle of the room and takes it*  
*rubs the lamp and a purple smoke comes out, a genie pops up*  
GENIE: What is your wish?  
Cheska: I wish to own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon!  
Genie: I am sorry but I can not let you have them!   
Cheska: But you're a genie!  
Genie: I know, but I can not allow you to have it.  
Cheska: *pouts* I guess even a Genie won't let me have that  
wish...*sigh*  
Genie: What is your wish?  
Cheska: I wish for a Heero!  
*the Genie points his finger near me and Heero pops out then the Genie  
disappears*  
Cheska: Hey don't I get three wishes?  
*silence*  
Cheska: That sucks, I don't even get three wishes. At least I have  
a Heero. *hugs it*   
You already know I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon! ^_^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Announcements! Polls will be closed on the TITLES  
by the NEXT UPDATE!  
So get those votes rapped up!!!  
  
Here's the suggestions made:VOTES!  
  
1.) Morning Meetings : by: jchild TWO  
2.) When We First Met: by: Kawaii Tenshi TWO  
3.) I Can Still Hope : by: Kawaii Tenshi THREE  
4.) The Jog : by: Nekkyoo Ema0  
5.) Changed Destiny : by: Serenity5685 (Star) ONE   
6.) A Wish Come True : by: Serenity5685 (Star) 0  
7.) Time Changes Everthing : by: Serena FOUR  
8.) Be Careful what you wish for: by: Serenity Moon  
9.) Flames of New Destiny: by: Hopeful Angel  
10.)Close Strangers : by: Himiko  
11.)Beautiful Mornings:by: Fate Goddess  
  
So far Time Changes Everything is winning by one vote! Keep up  
the votes and the next update you'll see who wins! ^_^  
  
HERE'S the Reults one the pairings!   
  
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 38  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi: 10  
Duo/Serena-Usagi : 6  
Wufei/Serena-Usagi : 1  
Quatre/Serena-Usagi: 1  
  
^^;; Well at least all the G-pilots have at LEAST one vote! Keep  
voting and we'll see what happens! But *ahem* H/S is winning with  
Trowa next followed by Duo and Wufei and Quatre are tied to one.  
All those T/S-U fans have got to vote A LOT if you want them to win!  
From what's going on, H/S are together still! ^_~  
  
************  
Relena didn't come back later on that afternoon. So everyone was in  
a slightly happy mood. Quatre got the stuff ready and had the bags  
and boxes transported to the shuttle. They decided to go by tomorrow  
morning.   
Usagi went over to the art room and saw that Trowa was in there.  
Quatre was too, he was sitting down in front of a canvas, painting. Usagi  
approached the two quietly but they turned their heads and gazed at her  
before she could make her presence known.  
"Hello, Usagi,"greeted Quatre, stopping his brush just as it reached  
the canvas.  
"How did you know I was here?"asked Usagi.  
"Your footsteps earlier on,"Quatre answered.  
Usagi pouted which made Quatre smile, seeing the cute face that she  
just made. Trowa's eyes glinted with amusement but it disappeared before  
anyone could see it.  
"So, what are you painting?"Usagi innocently asked.  
"Just that stone figure over there,"pointed Quatre.  
A statue of the face of a woman was centered in the room. It has  
wavy hair that reached a bit pass her shoulders and if she had the  
color of her eyes it would be sparkling with light blue, like Quatre's.  
She appeared to be serene and loving in Usagi's opinion.  
"She's beautiful..."Usagi uttered just above a whisper.  
"Yes, she is,"Quatre agreed.  
Then Quatre went back to painting as Usagi and Trowa watched from  
behind. They were silent and just enjoyed it right there. After some  
time, Usagi started walking around the room admiring the artworks.  
"Did you make all of these?"Usagi asked.  
"Not all of them,"Quatre blushed.  
"Some of them were done by his sisters or he bought them from  
a museum,"Trowa told her.  
"Oh,"Usagi smiled and went about her way.  
Trowa stopped after awhile and walked over the window, gazing out the  
window pane. Usagi stared at him and her eyes softened.  
(He's a quiet one but nice nonetheless.)Usagi smiled.  
The light from the sun bathed on him, his eyes seemed to shine.  
Usagi lightly blushed and turned her head from him.   
"Usagi?"Quatre called her.  
"Yes, Quatre?"Usagi said.  
"When we get to California, you will have to go to   
school, right?"Quatre told her.  
"I understand, Quatre. After all I have to finish up my  
education,"Usagi nodded her head.  
"You'll be enrolled to a nearby High School,"Quatre simply said  
and went back to his painting.  
"Sure thing, Quat-chan!"Usagi smiled and walked out of the room.  
(Quat-chan?)Quatre went over his head and blushed a bit.  
Trowa gazed at Quatre and had a flicker of jealousy. So he got  
out of the room quietly.  
"Bye Trowa,"Quatre said but he didn't receive anything in return.  
Quatre was by now, used to his silent friend doing that, so he   
continued painting.  
***************  
"Heero?"Usagi called out.   
Usagi made her way up to the one who took her here. He was quiet  
as he typed in his laptop. She had no clue why this guy was  
doing that at all, he seemed to be totally focused on the screen in  
front of him. They were both at Quatre's library. It was stacked  
with books all around.  
"Hn."Heero grunted.  
"Why are you avoiding me? Ever since that night at the tree, you  
weren't even looking at my direction. Did I do or say anything  
wrong?"Usagi quietly asked him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
Heero typed for a few more seconds, the clacking on the keyboard was  
all the sound that was made. But then it stopped and the room was silent.  
Heero gazed at Serena-Usagi. His prussian blue eyes were showing no   
emotion at all.   
At that moment she felt the same way she did the first day they met.  
She felt as if they were both strangers to one another once again. When  
she was still known as Serena Tsukino and not just Usagi.  
"No,"Heero grunted coldly and was about to turn his attention back  
to his precious screen once more.  
(What's going on with him?)Serena asked herself.  
"No? No what Heero? Why won't you speak to me in more words than  
just one? Have I changed that much? Have I changed at all to you?"Serena  
demanded to know.  
He wasn't saying anything again.  
(Why am I acting this way? She didn't do or say anything  
to cause me to do this to her.)Heero wondered.  
"You haven't changed and you didn't do anything, Serena,"Heero quietly  
said in monotone as he stood up and picked his laptop up and left the   
room, brushing pass her.  
"He never called me Serena before, except that one time when I told  
him my name. What's going on with you, Heero?"Serena/Usagi whispered  
out, her thoughts running wild as she tried to find an answer.  
***************  
Trowa was walking down the hallway and saw Heero coming up to him. Heero  
stopped in front of Trowa for a few seconds, a few feet from where he stood.  
"Heero,"Trowa greeted with a slight nod.  
Heero didn't reply in greeting, he just glared at the pilot of Heavyarms  
and then continued on his way. Trowa stared after him and turned around  
to be met with Usagi. She was quiet and appeared to be sad with a confused  
attitude.   
Usagi stared after Heero's back, her eyes brimming with sadness and unshed  
tears. She about to turn around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
The sad girl slowly gazed up to be met with dark green eyes that held  
concern.  
"Trowa..."Usagi managed to say, two tears falling down from her eyes.  
Trowa wiped her tears with his thumb and then pulled her into his arms. She  
didn't protest as she layed her head on his chest, simply enjoying  
the comfort that he gave her as she dwelled in her thoughts.  
(Heero did this to her....how could he and why? He brought this  
princess here and he just pushed her away?)Trowa conversed with himself,   
his arms around the young girl.  
For awhile they were in that position and soon he took his arms off and  
placed it on her shoulders. There were no more tears, only sadness that showed  
inside her eyes.  
"Thank you Trowa. Thank you,"Usagi told him.  
Trowa just gazed down at her and she at him. There was an unspoken bond that  
the two shared for those few precious moments.   
"Usagi,"Trowa started but Usagi put her fingers to his lips before he could say   
anything more.  
"Don't Trowa. I'm not sure what to do right now. Either to run away or just  
fall down and cry. Heero is acting differently and I'm just glad that you're here   
right now,"Usagi uttered.  
"If there's anything..."Trowa spoke.  
Usagi launched herself toward him and buried her head into his chest. At first Trowa  
was surprised but slowly wound his arms around her with a look of gladness and  
sympathy.  
"Just hold me, that's all I ask,"Usagi whispered, her eyes holding sadness and content  
all at once.  
***************  
"Hey Wu-man!"Duo walked in, seeing Wufei punching a dummy inside the   
training room.  
"Maxwell!"Wufei started to say, punching and kicking the dummy.  
"I know, I know. Don't call me Wu-man, my name is Wufei,"Duo interrupted.  
Wufei grunted and layed another punch onto the figure. Duo leaned against the wall,  
watching his friend do his practices.  
"Thought you'd like to know, Sally called to say that the fire's been put out   
over at Belgium,"Duo informed him.  
Wufei just grunted and did an upper kick.  
For a few minutes that's all that happened. Wufei doing his practice punches and kicks  
on a dummy while Duo simply watched.   
*ahem*  
The two turned to be met with Rashid.  
"Dinner will be served in half an hour,"Rashid announced and then left them alone.  
"Did you hear that? Food!"Duo exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with merriment.  
"Braided baka,"Wufei muttered as he walked out of the room.  
"Wu-man! Wait up!"Duo shouted, running after him.  
"Leave me alone, Maxwell!"Wufei growled.  
  
Rashid was walking down the hall when he came upon Usagi and Trowa locked  
in an embrace. He slightly blushed at the scene and coughed to announce his presence.  
Trowa looked up the same time Usagi did and both stepped back from one another.  
(...he just had to ruin that moment.)Trowa sighed inside his head.  
"I'm here to announce that dinner will be served shortly,"Rashid hestiantly informed them.  
"Thank you, Rashid,"Usagi calmly said with a blush creeping up to her cheeks.  
Rashid smiled and continued down the hall pass them.  
Trowa and Usagi gazed at one another again, then averted their gazes.  
"Ano...well we should get...going,"Trowa mumbled.  
"Yes, we should, shouldn't we?"Usagi agreed and stepped toward Trowa.  
Usagi leaned her head against Trowa's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around  
her waist. The two proceeded off down the hall heading for the dining hall.  
(Trowa is so kind but what about the others? What do I feel for them?)Usagi wondered,  
her brows furrowed and in deep thought.  
"Is something wrong, hime?"Trowa asked her, glancing down at the girl in his arms.  
"Hime?"Usagi repeated after him in question.  
Trowa turned his head, his face flushed and Usagi giggled.  
"It's okay Trowa and I'm okay. I was just thinking,"Usagi smiled up at him.  
Trowa nodded and the two continued walking.  
(I shouldn't think about these things right now. Just be content about what you  
have now, someday it may all disappear within a flicker of a second.)Usagi said to herself  
and nuzzled her head in Trowa's arms.  
*****************  
"Heero..."Relena whispered out to the wind at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean.  
She was alone there on the cliff, the gust of wind blowing wildly around her knee length  
pink dress.   
(That girl, that Usagi girl. How could she be there with them? With him?!   
She's living with my Heero! That girl better not be with my Heero!)Relena shouted  
within her mind.  
"Heero is mine,"Relena stated, her eyes flashing with determination.  
****************  
Heero was alone in the dining room, typing on his laptop. Currently, he was   
trying to find more about this Kyoko Yoarashi that the soldier was talking about.  
So far, he found nothing except how old she was and where she was born. Other than  
that, there was nothing.   
"What are you doing, Heero?"Quatre asked as he sat down at the end of the table.  
"....."no response.  
"Hey Hee-man!"Duo's voice rang out.  
"Shut up, Maxwell!"Wufei growled.  
Duo peeked from behind Heero's shoulder and saw a file downloading on a person named  
Yoarashi.  
"Ohh...I remember that name. That Asuma guy was saying something about working  
for her, right? "Duo stated.  
"Hn."Heero mumbled.  
Duo sat down next to Heero and began eating a piece of bread nearby. Wufei sat across  
from Heero, polishing his kitana with care.  
"Did anyone see Trowa and Usagi so far?"Quatre asked them.  
"Not since this morning,"Duo shook his head, his voice muffled.  
"Same here,"Wufei mumbled.  
Heero only 'hn'ed not really answering the question.  
(Yumetenshi....)Heero's eyes seemed to glaze over, what happened earlier  
on in the afternoon.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
There goes chapter six of this untitled fic! It's short I know but I   
had a feeling I should stop over here! ^^;; Remember to vote!!  
This is the last one for the titles and the next update will have the  
title! So VOTE VOTE VOTE!! The pairing is still in for the count so  
it's okay! ^^  
  
Here's the suggestions made:VOTES!  
  
1.) Morning Meetings : by: jchild TWO  
2.) When We First Met: by: Kawaii Tenshi TWO  
s around3.) I Can Still Hope : by: Kawaii Tenshi THREE  
4.) The Jog : by: Nekkyoo Ema0  
5.) Changed Destiny : by: Serenity5685 (Star) ONE   
6.) A Wish Come True : by: Serenity5685 (Star) 0  
7.) Time Changes Everthing : by: Serena FOUR  
8.) Be Careful what you wish for: by: Serenity Moon  
9.) Flames of New Destiny: by: Hopeful Angel  
10.)Close Strangers : by: Himiko  
11.)Beautiful Mornings:by: Fate Goddess  
  
So far Time Changes Everything is winning by one vote! Keep up  
the votes and the next update you'll see who wins! ^_^  
  
HERE'S the Reults one the pairings!   
  
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 38 (((You know who's winning so far!)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi: 10 (((More votes on this guy!!)))  
Duo/Serena-Usagi : 6 (((More over here!!)))  
Wufei/Serena-Usagi : 1 (((Only one?! You crazy?!)))  
Quatre/Serena-Usagi: 1 (((Uhhhh....-_-;;;)))  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Relena's plan

  
  
Title: TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING: USED TO BE NOT TITLED  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 7  
uhhh..PG? PG13?   
  
DISCLAIMER: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! *dances around the room*  
*stares at a machine in the middle of the room*  
Cheska: This is my time machine! All I have to do is go back in time  
and get the credit for Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing!! Hahahahah!!!  
*turns the machine on and goes inside*  
*whirling colors and disappears*  
*reappears at a sandy land filled with large creatures*  
*widens eyes*  
Cheska: Uh-oh! Wrong time! This is the time of the dinosaurs!  
*dinosaurs stare at her and some of them shows flashy sharp teeth*  
Cheska: I think I made it in time for their lunch...*gulp*  
*starts running away from the horde of dinosaurs*  
*takes out a piece of controller and presses a button, making her   
pop up back to her original time*  
Cheska: I am not, going near there again!   
*sigh* *depressed tone* I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Here's the suggestions made:VOTES!  
  
1.) Morning Meetings : by: jchild TWO  
2.) When We First Met: by: Kawaii Tenshi TWO  
3.) I Can Still Hope : by: Kawaii Tenshi FIVE  
4.) The Jog : by: Nekkyoo Ema0  
5.) Changed Destiny : by: Serenity5685 (Star) ONE   
6.) A Wish Come True : by: Serenity5685 (Star) 0  
7.) Time Changes Everthing : by: Serena SIX  
8.) Be Careful what you wish for: by: Serenity Moon  
9.) Flames of New Destiny: by: Hopeful Angel  
10.)Close Strangers : by: Himiko  
11.)Beautiful Mornings:by: Fate Goddess  
  
Time Changes Everything has won by one vote! Thanks for those who  
gave me suggestions and for those who have voted!! ^_^ Now the title  
vote pole is officially closed!! But hey! You can vote for the pairings!   
  
HERE'S the Reults one the pairings!   
  
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 49 (((You know who's winning so far!)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi: 19 (((More votes on this guy!!)))  
Duo/Serena-Usagi : 8 (((More over here!!)))  
Wufei/Serena-Usagi : 4 (((Well it got higher!)))  
Quatre/Serena-Usagi: 2 (((Uhhhh....one higher than the last time)))  
  
*******************  
After a few more minutes, Usagi and Trowa were walking side by side. Usagi wasn't   
leaning against him anymore and Trowa didn't have his hands around her waist. Both  
came in together, Usagi with a smile and Trowa with his usual detached expression.  
"Sorry if we kept you guys waiting!"Usagi greeted them, her cheery attitude somewhat  
returning.  
Usagi sat down next to Wufei and Trowa at the other end, across from Quatre. Soon  
the food was served and everyone was eating.   
"The shuttle will be leaving tomorrow at 7:00a.m. We'll need to get there 45 minutes  
before seven,"Quatre informed his friends.  
"Hn."a chorus of responses came.  
Usagi's eyes travelled around the room and finally settled outside. In the far distance,  
a figure was approaching the building. To her, it appeared to be a girl wearing a dress.  
"Guess who's here,"Usagi said in a sing-song voice.  
"What?"Duo voiced out in a muffled tone.  
"Someone is at the door,"Usagi told them.  
*DING* *DONG*  
"HHHHEEEERRRROOOOO!!"Relena's voice shrieked.  
Heero at once, stood up with his laptop and left the room. Once Heero left, Relena  
came running inside.  
"Good evening, where's Heero?"Relena greeted and inquired.  
"Hello Miss Relena,"Quatre greeted with a slight nod.  
The others were quiet and just ignored her.  
"It's nice to see you again, Miss Peacecraft,"Serena/Usagi grinned.  
"Where's Heero?"Relena asked again.  
"......"Quatre was silent and drank from his cup.  
"He left awhile ago. We don't know where he is,"Usagi shook her head.  
Relena glared at her momentarily and turned to go.  
"I hope you don't mind if I search for him?"Relena hautingly informed them.  
"No, not at all Miss Relena,"Quatre said and watched the pink dressed   
girl go away.  
"Good ridance,"Duo said.  
**********************  
"Heero!!"Relena screeched, glomping Heero as he sat at the back of the   
house, outside.  
"Relena! Get off of me!"Heero shouted, prying Relena off.  
"Ohh, Heero!"Relena sighed with a big smile of content on her face,  
she squeezed Heero with her hug while he once again tried to get her off him.  
"What...are...you...doing...here?"Heero gasping for air.  
"Can't I visit my Heero?"Relena pouted, still hugging him.  
To those who wouldn't know them as well, it would appear to them that the  
two were hugging each other. But in reality, Heero was trying to get out  
of her arms.  
*********************  
Usagi got up from her chair and excused herself, she walked out and  
decided to walk around once again.  
(I need to get a hobby...)Usagi sighed inwardly.  
Then she stopped in front of a window, looking outside she saw Heero and  
Relena in an embrace. It was dark but there was some lamplights outside,  
illuminating a certain distance.  
(Heero loves Relena after all.)Usagi gasped inside her mind.  
  
Relena glanced toward the window and saw Usagi standing there, gazing   
at the two of them.   
(Now's my chance to get Heero to be mine!)Relena grinned.  
Slowly but surely Relena raised her head to stare at Heero in the eyes.  
"What are you doing Relena?!"Heero demanded in monotone.  
"Oh Heero!"Relena put her head at the nape of his neck, tiptoeing.  
Heero growled inside his head and tried to once more get out. He put his hands  
around her shoulders and tried to pull away but it didn't work. Instead Relena  
inclined her head and gazed at his eyes and she kissed him on the lips. She  
brought her hands around his neck and deepened it.   
  
Usagi saw the kiss that the two had and her eyes widened in shock, then she  
looked away deeply hurt.  
(I don't know why I suddenly care, he's not my boyfriend or anything. Remember,  
he's only the guy that saved you from becoming alone in this world. Only the   
boy who was at the basketball court to see the sunrise over the horizon in the past.  
The one who....the one who...)Usagi said inside her mind and just trailed off.  
Tears were threatening to spill from her crystalline blue eyes but she kept it in. Hastily,  
she left the side of the window and down the hall.  
"He's not mine, he's Relena's,"Serena/Usagi uttered.  
  
Heero finally got Relena off of him and wiped his lips from the back of his hand, glaring  
at her.   
"Don't ever do that again, Relena!"Heero growled, giving her his infamous death glare.  
From the corners of her cornflower blue eyes, Relena saw that Usagi wasn't there anymore  
and she was sure that she saw the kiss.  
"Oh Heero..."Relena cooed, trying to approach him once more but Heero stepped back  
and picked up his laptop and stalked off.  
Relena didn't bother to follow him but watched as he walked away, grumbling.  
"At least, that Usagi girl isn't with him. And my plan worked,"Relena smirked and turned  
around and left the house.  
********************  
Usagi glared hard at the floor in front of her, her mind filled with so many emotions  
as she tried to sort it out.  
(First the fire, then the stupid soldier, now this. What's wrong with me?! )Serena/Usagi  
shouted inside her mind.  
She wounded up at the training room. A dummy was in the middle of the floor and  
no one was around. Usagi stepped inside the room and took off her shoes and placed  
them at the side of the door, then stepped up on the blue mat.   
At first she started off slow, punching the dummy lightly and giving it a few practice  
swings. Then her thoughts clouded her mind and her anger built up, she didn't think  
but just acted. Swirls of punches and kicks were brought upon the dummy, making   
small chalks of dust come out.   
Her feelings were all jumbled up and she had no clue on what to do anymore.   
(Mother, father, Sammy...why did you leave me? Ami, Raye, Mina, and Lita I'm  
terribly sorry...)Serena/Usagi uttered.  
Her eyes were now focused and she came to a stop, the dummy was still in tact but  
her fists were a bit bloody and red now. Her face was flushed from exhaustion and  
her legs were red.   
"Angry?"Wufei's voice.  
Usagi swirled around and was met by Wufei who leaned against the doorway.  
"How did you know?"Usagi innocently inquired.  
"I've been watching you for the pass five minutes. You never let up on the   
dummy,"Wufei answered and walked inside, up to her.  
"Oh..."Usagi mumbled and her head swerved toward the white plastered wall.  
Wufei stared down at the young girl and took her hands into his.  
"You're hurt, you should've worn gloves or something to protect your hands,"Wufei  
uttered.  
Usagi stared up at his concerned black eyes and looked away immediately, feeling  
a blush coming on but she controlled her emotions and pushed it away.  
"Come on, we need to get that treated,"Wufei pulled her off the mat and toward a  
room connecting with the training area.  
They walked through a door and he placed her on a chair and strolled to a  
cabinet near the sink, he took out a first aid kit. Soon he started bandaging her  
fist, slowly and with great care.  
(Why am I doing this? It's only Usagi, the onna! You can't let these feelings  
rule over you, Chang! You're not going to be weak!)Wufei shouted within himself.  
After a lot of time, he finished and stood up and put the supplies away.  
"Thank you, Wufei,"Usagi thanked him.  
"Just don't let it happen again,"Wufei mumbled and walked away, not looking back.  
**********************  
Usagi strode out of the room and down to her room. She closed the door and  
toward the dresser. The teenage girl took out the odangoes and put the ribbons  
on top of the dresser then changed out of her clothes and put on her pajamas.  
She sat down on a chair and started brushing her hair, her mind was drifting off   
again.  
(None of these are mine's. These are from Quat-chan's sisters, I don't own   
them...I don't own anything anymore...)Serena/Usagi sadly thought, placing the  
brush down.  
She trudged toward the bed and layed down, letting sleep overtake her.  
(I'm just a teenage girl with no home, no parents, no nothing...)were Serena's  
last thoughts.  
*********************  
Darkness and the night were all that met her in the morning, she was  
dressed and ready to go. Her hair was slightly damp as it  
barely reached the floor. Her arms were on the rail of the balcony, her eyes  
locked on the black sky with glittering stars and the illuminescent   
full moon.  
No one was outside and there were no sounds that disturbed the peaceful  
harmony that reigned there. Slowly a glimpse of the sun peeked out from  
behind the row of houses on top of a hill. Sadness met her instead of the  
content or happy expression on her face.  
"Two days, two days without watching this sunrise with Heero,"Usagi  
muttered under her breath.  
As the sun finally rose far overhead and the stars and the moon died down,  
Usagi turned back toward her room. A feeling of despondancy swept over her  
as she made her way toward her chair and sat down, doing nothing.  
(I have to remember though....I made that wish and everything has  
changed. For the better or for the worse? I don't know, I just   
don't know...)Serena/Usagi said to herself as she gazed at her features  
in the mirror.  
Serena/Usagi picked up the brush and ran it through her blond   
hair, thinking back to the days when she was with her family and   
friends. For several minutes she was there and finally put the   
brush down and did her hair up in odangoes. She got up and gazed  
around the room for the first time, most of the things she had here  
were gone.  
"Quatre does get the job done fast,"Usagi uttered and gave a smirk.  
Usagi walked out of the door and down the hallway and stairs,  
staring down at the floor. The blond girl wasn't paying attention to where   
she was going until she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw Duo's   
beaming face but it faded to worry.  
"What's wrong, Usa?"Duo asked her.  
"It's nothing Duo, I'm okay,"Usagi tried to convince him but failed miserably.  
"You're not okay, Usagi. I can tell from the look in your eyes.  
Come on, let's get some breakfast,"Duo said, taking her hands and dragging  
the girl down the hall.  
"Duo! Where are you taking me?"Usagi cried out, keeping trying to keep pace  
with him.  
"Somewhere!"Duo told her, not looking back.  
(Duo is fun to be around with, I guess...)Usagi smiled to herself.  
  
Duo dragged her through the twists and turns of several hallways. Finally,  
they came to a stop at a dimly lit room with piles of storage. Duo was   
grinning mischeiviously. Usagi stopped, gazing in awe at the place. When  
she cautiously stepped forward to get a better view, she saw piles and piles  
of food!   
"Wh-what?"Usagi softly and unsurely spoke out.  
"This is Q-man's storage room for food! He has bunches and bunches of   
them stored up!"Duo informed her, and started out through the long aisle.  
He stopped at one and opened up a box, taking out bunches of candy.  
"Uhh...Duo? I'm not sure..."Usagi started to speak.  
"Oh sure it is! He won't mind, I do it all the time!"Duo grinned and opened  
up a Hershey's kisses bag.  
"I don't know..."Usagi unsurely said.  
Duo held up a wrapped kiss to her and put it in her hand.  
"Eat it!"Duo smiled.  
Staring down at the kiss in her hand and up to her, he saw his shining   
indigo eyes and sighed. Unwrapping the candy and popping it into her mouth,  
she savored the taste.  
"See! Now come on and let's have our breakfast!"Duo exclaimed and went back  
to eating the candy.  
Usagi shook her head in disbelief but started eating along with him. Opening  
up another box, she saw packages of fresh brownies. Before she could get a   
bite out of the one she took out, Duo came and ate it.  
"Hey! That was mine!"Usagi pouted.  
"Too late!"Duo gulped it down.  
"Duo!"Usagi warned.  
"There's more!"Duo said and turned around from her.  
"Hmph!"  
(At least now she's happy..)Duo noted to himself, smiling as he wolfed down  
a piece of donut.  
**************  
"Where's Usagi and Duo? Anyone seen them?"Quatre asked as he paced back  
and forth at the front door.  
"Looking for us?"  
Usagi and Duo came in, all heads turned to stare at them.  
"Where have you two been?!"Quatre demanded.  
"Are we that late?"Usagi inquired.  
"No, but you got me worried!"Quatre exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry,"Usagi apologized, bowing her head, ashamed.  
"It's my fault Quatre,"Duo stepped in, putting the blame on himself.  
"Whoever's fault it is, it doesn't matter. We should get going  
now before we're late,"Quatre shook his head and walked down the hall.  
"Is it me or is Q-man acting a bit differently?"Duo voiced out, once  
the platinum blond haired boy was out of ear shot.  
Trowa and the others just shrugged and walked after him and into one of  
the cars. Usagi stepped inside one of them, ending up with her sitting  
next to Trowa. Just as the cars were going to leave, a pink car came   
in and a shrieking Relena popped her head out of the window.  
"Let's get out of here!"shouted Duo.  
"HHHHEEEERRRRROOOO!!!"Relena shrieked.  
"We just saw her yesterday!! Not again!!"Duo complained.  
Wufei was driving the car, waiting for the car in front of them  
to get going because it was blocking the way. Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and   
Serena were in one car. Rashid, Quatre, and Heero were in the other.  
Wufei was snickering because he could make out Heero, who was shouting  
for Rashid to get going, while Quatre was trying to calm him down. Usagi  
saw them as well and was lost in confusion for a minute.  
(I don't get it, doesn't Heero love Relena? They kissed yesterday,  
why is he acting this way now?)Usagi pondered over her thoughts.  
Relena was getting out of the car now and started running up to the   
car where Heero was positioned at.  
Just as the psychopath was nearing them, the car was running and the driver  
pushed the peddle down and left dust piles at her wake.   
"That's our cue!"Duo shouted.  
Wufei nodded and pushed the gas peddle down and went off.  
"HHHEEERRRROOOOO!!!"Relena shouted after both cars.  
"We made it,"Duo sighed in relief and leaned his head down on the   
chair.  
"That onna may follow us, wondering where we're going,"Wufei thought outloud.  
"Oh no!!"Duo whined.  
"Why did..."Usagi started but stopped.  
"Why what, Usagi?"Duo turned his head as well as Trowa while Wufei only  
glimpsed back at her.  
"...nothing, probably a bit silly to ask that question,"Usagi shook her head.  
"Try us,"Wufei pressed.   
"..well, why did Heero shout or threaten Rashid into hurrying up?   
I thought Heero loves Relena?"Usagi asked.  
Duo stifled a snicker while Wufei smirked and Trowa copied him.  
"I knew it was an odd question,"Usagi sighed, flushing from embarassment.  
"No, no Usa. You just don't know what's going on,"Duo protested.  
"Usagi, Relena has an infatuation for Heero but the feelings she has  
for him are not mutual,"Wufei told her.  
"Yeah, Usa! She may stalk him and flirt around, even glomp him from  
time to time, but it only makes him irritated,"Duo added.  
"But..."Usagi started, her brows furrowed and in deep thought.  
"But what?"Trowa asked.  
"I saw Heero and Relena yesterday night,"Usagi spoke up.  
"And..."Duo urged her on.  
The car was starting to turn a corner.  
"...and I saw them kissing,"Usagi finished.  
The car almost lost its hold and swerved uneasily as it spun around   
the corner.  
"What?!"all three of them exclaimed.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
There goes Chapter Seven of Time Changes Everything!!!! ^_^  
*gazes at her new title*   
Thank you for those that have voted for the titles!! Now I have  
a title! Thank you!! *bows to the reviewers/voters*  
  
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 49 (((You know who's winning so far!)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi: 19 (((More votes on this guy!!)))  
Duo/Serena-Usagi : 8 (((More over here!!)))  
Wufei/Serena-Usagi : 4 (((Well it got higher!)))  
Quatre/Serena-Usagi: 2 (((Uhhhh....one higher than the last time)))  
  
Uhhh...*gazes at the readers/reviewers/voters* I don't know how to  
say this but *uneasy and fidgets* *looks down at her shoes, which  
seems a bit interesting now*   
Duo: Get on with it!  
*snaps back into attention*  
*takes a deep breath*  
Cheska: Okay, uhmmm....I probably won't be getting the next chapter  
out soon! *winces when she says that* I will be gone for a few days,   
so I'll be unable to work on it. Anyways, I am still thinking on the   
next storyline. I got a slight clue as to what to put on but I do   
tend to change the way it's going every half hour when I'm sitting in front  
of the screen or when I suddenly watch television or read something! ^^;;  
I will get the next chapter out to you though, when? *shrugs* Don't   
know but most likely within this month or within the next two weeks or  
so!   
But for now...  
Please read and review! Or by now, review!! *pleading eyes*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Plane Ride and Reactions

  
Title: TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 8  
uhhh..PG? PG13?   
  
DISCLAIMER: I'M BACK!!!!!! I know, I know...I'm suppose to get the next  
chapter out sooner or somethin, right? Well my little vacation lasted   
longer than I thought. On top of that my computer is down so I have to   
use my brother's which is sort of rare because he doesn't trust me  
with using my disc. This story is a bit short and a bit odd or pointless  
I guess but oh welps...aren't the others? ^_~  
  
I'm happy, very happy with the comments you've given me! Yeyy!!!  
  
Here's the voting of the pairings so far!!   
  
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 53 (((You know who's winning so far!)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi: 31 (((More votes on this guy!!)))  
Duo/Serena-Usagi : 8 (((More over here!!)))  
Wufei/Serena-Usagi : 5 (((Well it got higher!)))  
Quatre/Serena-Usagi: 3 ((Uhhh...-_-;;))  
  
***************  
  
Quatre heard the screech of the car in back of them and he turned his head.  
"What's going on back there?"Quatre wondered.  
Heero just shrugged and turned his head back to the front of the road. Quatre  
was a bit worried but gave a sigh of defeat as he averted his gaze.  
  
"What do you mean you saw them kissing?!" Wufei demanded and shouted.  
"Heero and Relena?! Heero?! Heero Yuy?! And Relena? Relena  
Darlian Peacecraft?! The psychopathic, stalking pacifist?! That  
Relena?!" Duo exclaimed in a shocked tone.  
"The same Heero and Relena?"Trowa asked, his voice a bit louder  
than he usually talked.  
Usagi gazed at all of them, staring into their bewildered and   
shocked faces. Even Trowa was showing a lot of expression instead  
of his usual calm look and detached facade.   
"None of this happens often with Heero and Relena?"Usagi questioned.  
"Of course not!! Those two? Kissing? Under the moonlight?!  
That's like..that's like..."Duo tried to come up with something suitable.  
"That's like having a full blue moon out in the day time while at  
the same time having Trowa speaking a whole bunch of words non stop like  
Duo. And Duo actually shutting up and giving up on being open and laying  
off of calling me Wu-man! Plus Heero would be turning into   
a pacifist!"Wufei supplied.  
"Hey!"Duo protested while Trowa glared at Wufei.  
"It works,"Wufei shrugged.  
"What are the chances of that happening?"Usagi said.  
"One in infinty,"all of them answered.  
Usagi querked an eyebrow at them.  
"So what you're telling is actually the truth?"Duo tried to make sure.  
"Yes, I swear! They kissed! I saw them with my own very  
eyes!"Usagi nodded in answer.  
Duo shook his head muttering.  
"I don't believe it."  
"Heero and Relena."  
"Yuy and that onna."  
  
For the rest of the ride, the three pilots with Usagi were still  
in a phase of disbelief. On the other car, it was just..well, silent  
with the occasional bits of chatter from Quatre and the 'hn' of Heero.  
The two groups got out of the car. Wufei, Duo, and Trowa came  
out a bit dazed still while Quatre, Heero, and Rashid came out looking  
okay. Usagi was okay but currently thinking about what was really going on.  
"What's wrong with you guys?"Quatre asked them.  
Wufei was muttering incoherent words that Quatre couldn't make out.  
Duo was going on about 'I don't believe it.' Trowa's expression  
was confusion instead of calmness. None of them gave an answer so  
Quatre turned to Usagi.  
"What happened back there? First the car swerved when we made a turn  
awhile back and now they're just acting...like...like this,"Quatre waved  
his hand to the boys in the back as they walked toward their private  
shuttle which was preparing for take-off.   
"I will be leaving you all now. I must return back to the   
mansion,"Rashid announced and turned to go.  
"Good-bye,"Usagi waved and Quatre gave a nod.  
Quatre got the Maguanacs to get a private shuttle just for the six of   
them. They entered the shuttle and Usagi was in awe as she stared at the  
roomy interior.  
"Wow, I never rode a private shuttle before,"Usagi murmered.  
The boys just entered, sitting down. Heero sat a bit way off from the  
others while Wufei sat down to the nearest chair near the exit. Trowa  
sat down next to Quatre without a word. Duo was still standing, grinning  
now and returning back to normal but slowly. When his gaze   
went toward Heero he went back to shaking his head muttering 'I don't believe  
it.'  
"They're still in their stupor,"Quatre quietly pointed out from his seat.  
Usagi chose a seat beside the window across from Wufei and in front  
of Duo's chosen seat.  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. I was the cause of this,"Usagi bowed her head.  
Heero stared at her, wondering how she could be at fault. Quatre  
turned his head toward her direction, eyes widening.  
"How Usagi?"Quatre murmered.  
"..I don't think you'd want to find out,"Wufei muttered, hearing the  
conversation that was beginning.  
Trowa merely nodded his head.  
"I still can't believe it. Did we have a blue moon yesterday  
or something?"Duo uttered.  
"At least they can hear what's going on now,"Quatre commented.  
"How did you make them go into that trance?"Heero demanded.  
The three pilots: Duo, Wufei, and Trowa stared at Heero and  
they all turned their heads returning to what they've been  
rambling or thinking about.  
"Okay, from what it looks like. Everytime they stare at Heero,  
they go into that position of theirs. What did you say or do  
to them to make them act this way, Usagi?"Quatre questioned her.  
"Well..."Usagi hesitated.  
"Whatever,"Heero shook his head and took out his laptop and  
began typing into it, ignoring whatever was going on.  
Usagi gazed back at Heero and she seemed to be in a bit of  
shock but pushed it aside.  
*FLASHBACK*  
The two embracing under the moonlight and stars.  
Relena raising her head to meet his eyes.  
Nuzzling him.  
Finally they kiss.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
Usagi couldn't get that picture off of her mind but as Quatre stared  
at her, she snapped back to the present time.  
"We will be ready for take off in eighteen minutes. Please wait while  
we put the baggages inside and fill up the fuel tank,"a voice   
sounded out from the speakers.  
"I'm sorry Quat-chan. I was out of it for awhile, I'm   
okay now,"Usagi apologized.  
"Do you still want to know?"Usagi softly asked him.  
He nodded his head.  
"Alright,"Usagi sighed and got up from her seat and bent down next to him.  
Usagi ushered him to come closer and he obeyed. She whispered in  
his ear, telling him the words that plagued their minds and his eyes widened.  
By the time she was done, his mouth was gaping and his expression was   
priceless. Usagi shook her head and gave a sigh.  
"Like the others said, you wouldn't want to find out,"Usagi told him.  
"..I..I..what...the...they....them..."Quatre stuttered.  
Usagi got up from her position and sat back down in her seat.  
(The others are still shocked but their expressions is something  
to remember!)Usagi grinned and turned her head to see Duo who  
was still muttering.  
She stared at Trowa and Quatre. Trowa in deep thought with his eyes  
wide while Quatre stuttering incoherent words. Wufei was a bit calm  
now but he was mumbling something she couldn't figure out. The only  
one that acted anywhere near *ahem* normal was Heero who didn't have  
a clue what was going on as he consistently typed on his laptop.  
Usagi looked out the window from her seat. The scenery outside   
appeared to be calm and tranquil. There was no big commotion,   
no screaming banshee, no soldier coming to kill her or the others,   
no fire, no big event going around that had to be dealt with.   
Nothing to disturb this place. The sky was blue and the sun was   
shining brightly with birds in the distance flying with such grace   
and speed.  
"Nothing but the scene before me and the past behind me. With the   
future to look forward to,"Usagi whispered out.  
  
"We will soon be taking off for, San Francisco, California. Please  
buckle your seatbelts,"the pilot announced and continued on with the  
same procedures.  
Usagi unconsciously buckled hers and rested her head on her chair,  
closing her eyes, immediately falling asleep. Heero stopped typing  
and put his laptop away, then put his seatbelt on. The others followed  
shortly after, coming out of their dazes. His eyes travelled to a   
certain 'Yumetenshi' and his prussian blue eyes softened as he gazed  
at her.   
(I'm sorry boku wa tenshi. Sorry for hurting you as much as I have.)  
As the plane began for take off, his eyes never left the sleeping   
angel.  
Duo was now snoring peacefully in slumber while Quatre's eyes went  
outside, staring at the clouds and the ocean below. Trowa turned  
his head and stared at the sleeping princess, her eyes closed and  
some of her golden hair falling over her face. She was so innocent  
and peaceful as she continued to slumber.   
(My princess, my hime. I could look at you forever.)  
Wufei was trying to fall asleep but he wasn't able to. When Usagi  
told them about what she saw, troubled him. It had his mind spinning  
and picturing the two together.  
(That onna! Look what she got me into!)Wufei grumbled as he peeked  
at the sleeping girl but as he did his expression softened.  
  
Usagi was tossing and turning as she dreamed. Her face changed  
from peaceful to problematic. The sweet angelic features were altered  
to one who is having a traumatic event within their mind.  
"Should we wake her?"Trowa quietly suggested.  
"I suppose we can, we're already up in the air,"Quatre consented.  
"I'll go wake her up,"all three volunteered.  
At that moment, Duo woke up. His eyes were wide and he breathed  
a sigh of relief. He heard a small whimper come out from the person  
in front of him, at once Duo went to go see the problem. There  
he saw, Usagi/Serena having a troublesome dream.  
"Usa. Usa wake up,"Duo slightly shook the sleeping girl.  
Usagi slept on. Duo got out from the seat while the three guys were  
still discussing about who should wake Usagi up. He slipped into the  
vacant chair next to Usagi and he draped his arm around her shoulders  
and shook her whie saying her name.  
"Sere. Usagi. Come on, it's only a dream,"he whispered.  
Usagi turned her head onto his shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.  
Her crystalline blue eyes first held shock but went back to a hint of  
sadness then to relief.   
"D-Duo?"Usagi quietly whispered.  
"Shh...it was only a dream Usa. I'm here,"Duo assured her.  
"I'm glad,"Usagi uttered and nuzzled into his arms.  
  
All four other pilots snapped their attention toward the two.  
Usagi in Duo's arms. Quatre was at first shocked at seeing this but   
it melted to an expression made to be a frown and an icy stare. Wufei,  
at the moment, was acting as if he didn't see the intimate moment between  
the two and folded his arms. Inside his thoughts, he was seething   
with a bit of jealousy but tried to stomp it away.   
(I do not care about who that onna sees! I don't!)  
Heero saw this from his seat in the back. He wasn't taking this lightly  
as he gave Duo's back a death glare and made a note to himself to   
threaten and possibly beat Duo up once they land and he was alone.  
(I should've gotten to her first instead of staying in my seat.)   
Trowa glared at Duo with ice, fire, and death mixed into his dark green  
eyes. He was practically fuming but attempted to make it appear as if  
he wasn't. However, if you took the moment to stare into his eyes, you  
would see all the jealousy and dislike he had for the braided boy  
who was holding his hime.  
  
Duo wasn't really aware about what was going on around him. Right now,  
he was holding the girl he cares about in his arms. And if he believed  
in heaven and hell, he would say that he was in heaven at this moment. But  
he didn't, so he was in pure bliss. Duo slightly pulled Usagi into his  
arms more closely and she consented by burrying herself into his chest while  
Duo was able to nuzzle himself into the mane of her golden hair. It smelled  
like sunflowers to him.  
(I don't want to let go of this moment, this is true rapture!)  
The other G-pilots witnessed the event taken place and when he buried  
his head into her golden locks, they practically burst but contained themselves.  
Quatre wanted to shout out 'NO' while Wufei wanted to grab the braided baka and  
throw him far away and into the ocean but before cutting away his precious braid.  
Trowa so badly wanted to grab ahold of his knives and fling them at him or   
toss Duo into a cage full of lions. His glare tripled as he stared at him.  
Heero at that moment was about to shoot Duo but stopped himself before he   
could. They all knew that if they acted on their emotions Usagi wouldn't  
forgive any of them.   
"You should try to get some rest, Usa,"Duo quietly told her.  
"I can't go back to sleep,"Usagi protested.  
"Nightmare?"Duo guessed.  
"Yes. So many of them, the images of..."Usagi trailed off.  
"Go on, I won't say anything about it. You can trust me,"Duo urged her.  
"Nevermind, Duo. Thank you for waking me up and being here,"Usagi said.  
Duo grinned down at the girl who gazed up at him. They were close enough  
to kiss but neither one made the move to do so.   
"I'll always be here when you need me. Don't you remember  
what I said a long time ago? I'll take care of you and that's what  
I'm going to do,"Duo said staring down into her blue eyes.  
"I remember and you're here right now,"Usagi uttered.  
"I'll be right here if you need. Just go and sleep."  
"You'll be here to wake me up if I have a nightmare?"  
"I will, I promise."  
Usagi trusted him on his word and layed her head down on his arms  
and fell asleep. He watched her with content, admiring the sleeping  
girl.   
  
Quatre couldn't take this anymore. He got out of his seat and strolled  
into the cockpit, not looking back. No one stopped him as he went through  
the door, nor did they even notice him. All eyes fell toward Duo and Usagi.  
"How long till we arrive at San Francisco?"Quatre inquired.  
"Two more hours, Master Quatre,"the pilot answered.  
"Would you care to join us?"the second man offered.  
"No thank you, I'll return to my seat,"Quatre politely rejected the offer  
and strode out of the door.  
When Quatre arrived back, nothing much changed. Actually nothing   
happened except the same thing when he was still there.   
"Two more hours till we get there,"Quatre announced as he sat down.  
"Hn."  
"...."  
"...."  
"Hmph."  
*silence*  
After ten minutes, Duo fell asleep and rested his head on top of Usagi's,  
earning harder glares and promises of worse deaths.  
"I say we should carry him out of the emergency exit and cast him  
off,"Wufei spoke up.  
"Shove him into the broom closet and leave him to rot,"Quatre said.  
That got him surprised looks.  
"What?!"Quatre exclaimed.  
"..nothing,"Wufei mumbled.  
"....."  
"Shoot him and throw him out,"Heero said in monotone.  
All the other three pilots turned their heads to stare at him, eyes widened  
and they were all silent. Images of two people resurfacing and so they   
averted their gazes. Wufei mumbled incoherent words once more. Quatre  
was stuttering while Trowa was just silent.  
"Hn. Those guys,"Heero grumbled in monotone.  
  
An hour later, Usagi blinked her eyes and yawned. She noticed that Duo  
had his head on her shoulder she tried not to move. His lips were slightly  
parted and his bangs were drifting on his eyes and his braid over his shoulder.  
He was so cute in her eyes, she let herself lightly smile at the image that  
appeared before her.  
Slowly she got out of his hold and his head fell to the side of the chair.  
Usagi scanned the room and all eyes were on her.   
"What?"Usagi innocently inquired.  
"..nothing,"Wufei mumbled and averted her gaze.  
Trowa didn't say anything but veered his head to the ground. Heero  
already had his head facing another way. Quatre blushed and mumbled  
an apology that she couldn't hear.  
Usagi shook her head and got out of her seat. She decided to sit next  
to Wufei now and gave a smile of greeting.  
"What do you want, o--Usagi,"Wufei asked/demanded, he was about to say   
onna but stopped himself from saying it.  
"Nothing, just a mere question,"Usagi said.  
"Well?"Wufei uttered.  
Usagi raised her bandaged hands up to him and he took the hint.  
"Not yet, wait for two more days and we'll see,"Wufei said.  
"Okay,"Usagi shrugged and continued to sit there.  
All the other guys in the room were already glaring at them but   
Duo who was still sleeping. Wufei glared back at them, full force, however,  
it didn't make them flinch or turn away.  
"Wufei?"Usagi uttered, catching his attention.  
"Have you ever been to San Francisco?"Usagi asked.  
"Yes,"Wufei answered.  
"How many times? Is it sunny? Cold?"  
"Couple of times. Sometimes sunny and a lot of times cold."  
"Why are we going there? Where will we stay?"  
"You ask a lot of questions, Usagi,"Wufei chuckled.  
"Sorry,"Usagi bowed her head down and allowed herself to blush.  
"You remind me of a little girl, innocent and pure,"Wufei smiled.  
Usagi blushed more and the guys glared harder.  
(Why did I say that?! I shouldn't have! Grab ahold of yourself  
Chang! This is a weak onna! Keep saying that to yourself!)  
"To your questions...I can't answer to why we're going there. We're  
staying at Duo's place for awhile and then we'll see from there,"Wufei  
answered.  
Usagi merely nodded and then gazed outside the window. She could  
see a whole lot of clouds and some birds farther south of them. Down  
below all she could see were more clouds and some glimpses of the ocean.  
"It's so peaceful and quiet now,"Usagi quietly commnented.  
Quatre left again and then came back shortly after with a black   
jacket.  
"I suggest you wear this, Usagi. It will be cold once we land,"Quatre  
told her.  
Usagi turned her head from the window and gave him a sunny smile that  
would make any one's heart melt.   
"Thank you, Quatre,"Usagi said as she took the jacket and put it around   
herself.  
  
"Please return to your seats and buckle down, we'll be landing  
shortly,"the pilot announced.  
Usagi got up and sat down next to Duo once more, buckling his seatbelt  
as well as hers. She brushed back his bangs and gave a small smile  
then leaned down on her chair, glimpsing at the cloudy sky and then up  
at the ceiling.  
(That dream, no, nightmare. I can't shake it off. Those images.  
Those people. That one guy. I can make out their screams for help.  
The burning fire, I could almost feel it and smell the rotting   
flesh of my family. Then that man would always be there after  
the sun rises and over at the house of my family beyond the fire.   
I don't feel threatened by him, on the contrary. I believe he's there  
to take me somewhere safe and feel protected, but who is that man?  
And then...that other part of my dream. The stars, the moon, and..  
and Relena. Always there, her cornflower blue eyes mocking me.  
Why does she seem to hate me? What did I do? She has Heero.   
So why would she appear to be so cold toward me?)Usagi wondered,  
closing her eyes and feeling the plane start to descend.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Okies there goes the chapter and you'll need to wait awhile for the others  
because this computer I'm using is a bit..limited since my brother's  
around. -_-;; So sorry, I just hope that my computer will be   
repaired soon but seeing my brother doing nothing but waiting...that's  
a sign to me that it may be awhile.   
I'll do what I can to get the next chapter out soon! But I'm not   
making any promises. Sorry for any grammars or spelling mistakes  
in this chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Relena meets a stranger and the guys arr...

Title: TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 9  
uhhh..PG? PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: *steals a sports car and zooms out of a building*  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!! You'll never catch me!! *keeps on driving it away*  
*steals a look behind her* *two helicopters, eight police cars, four  
soldiers on motorcycles trailing behind her* Wow...that's a lot  
of people...*grips wheel harders and floors the gas pedal*   
I'll never give in!! You hear me? Never!! *shots ring out*  
*gulps* I'm not scared!!! Bring it on! *zooms off with the others  
following* *putt* *putt* What's that?  
*looks around and notices the gas running out* *car slows to a stop and   
she's surrounded*  
Aww..man...*punches the wheel hard and the air bag comes out*  
*pouts* Fine! *mumbles* I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon...*head  
falls on the air bag*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: *sigh* Well, I'm back once more. I'll TRY to  
make this chapter longer or something. Okay?   
Yes, all the guys have feelings towards her! I didn't steal anything!!  
I made it up! Imagination, get it? Anyhoo, there are lots of fics  
where all the guys like Usagi/Serena and she'd like them too but that  
would take place over at Quatre's mansion. Over here it's on a plane.  
Plus! *eyes twinkle* Did I say that she really loves all of them back?  
I will get Usagi's decision out soon but for now, let's eliminate   
some contestants but not at the moment...not now.  
  
Here's the ratings so far!!  
  
Heero/Serena-Usagi : 60 (((You know who's winning so far!)))  
Trowa/Serena-Usagi: 38 (((More votes on this guy!!)))  
Duo/Serena-Usagi : 10 (((More over here!!)))  
Wufei/Serena-Usagi : 5 (((Well it got higher!)))  
Quatre/Serena-Usagi: 3   
  
*******************  
The shuttle for San Francisco, California landed on the airport. Quatre  
was first to get out of his seat followed by a quiet Trowa. Heero was next  
and so was Wufei. Usagi unbuckled her belt and was about to wake up Duo  
when she was met by Trowa.   
"Let us wake him up, hime. You can go out and wait for us,"Trowa said.  
"...okay,"Usagi hesitantly nodded.   
Looking back one last time, she saw all of the guys excluding Maxwell  
gazing at her.  
(That's odd, why would they be offering to wake up Duo? It only   
takes one person to, doesn't it?)Serena/Usagi wondered.  
Usagi stepped out into the cool building, thousands of people were   
walking around or doing whatever. She made her way toward the window and   
saw what was outside. A cloudy sky with only a slight glimpse of the  
sun greeted her. Practically everyone wore a jacket here in San Francisco.  
"A new home, a new life,"Usagi muttered under her breath, her crystalline  
blue eyes travelling toward the city.  
  
"How should we wake the baka?"Wufei grumbled.  
Trowa and Heero didn't suggest anything while Quatre just glared out the  
small window. Wufei mumbled under his breath then stalked toward the   
sleeping Duo and whacked him upside the head.   
"Mister fluffy bunnies....*snore*...cheesy tater tots...*snore*  
....call the monster man...over there...*snore*"Duo mumbled.  
Quatre querked an eye brow while Wufei rolled his eyes and tugged  
at his braid.  
"AHHH!! Mister Fluffy Bunnies!!!"Duo shouted, he stopped yelling when  
he noticed the guys.  
Wufei mumbled baka while Trowa gave a hint of amusement. Heero was  
silent and Quatre stared down at his shoes and bit his lip.  
"Oh, hey guys!"Duo grinned.  
They glared at their comrade which was met with uncomfortable silence.  
"What's the matter?"Duo asked and looked around the shuttle, he noticed  
a missing person.  
"Where's Usagi?"Duo inquired.   
"Guys?"Duo was beginning to get a bit uneasy under their glares.  
"Usagi is waiting outside,"Heero answered in monotone and walked  
out of the shuttle.  
Duo merely gulped and took off the buckle then got out of the chair.  
The other three pilots were still there, gazing at them.   
"What?"Duo innocently asked.  
When he said that, Trowa went out and then so did Quatre. Lastly,  
Wufei went off.  
"That was weird...almost as weird as that Heero thing. Almost,"Duo mumbled.  
  
"I'll get us a cab,"Quatre told the guys, walking off to the phone booth.  
Heero was missing, once Duo got up to them. He just stood there in silence  
among some of his comrades.  
"You said Usagi was waiting outside, where is she?"Duo inquired.  
"....."  
"....."  
"It was only a simple question,"Duo mumbled, putting his hands inside  
the pockets of his black jacket.  
  
Heero saw his Yumetenshi sitting on one of the chairs near the window.   
Her head bowed and gazing at the maroon carpets. Heero unconsciously walked  
behind her. His prussian blue eyes studying the scene before him.   
(She appears to be sad..)Heero noted to himself.  
Without a second thought, Heero placed his warm hands on her right   
shoulder.  
  
(Huh?)Serena/Usagi said within her head when she felt a hand.   
She cocked her head upwards and was met with Heero's silent gaze. Her  
blue eyes met his and nothing was said after awhile.  
(Did I hurt her that much? Her eyes hold pain and betrayal.)Heero wondered.  
  
The two merely gazed at one another, neither moving. His hand still  
on her shoulder but slowly he made a move to drop it. But it never did,  
Usagi reached up to hold his hand with hers.   
Usagi was about to speak when they both heard her name being called out.  
Heero slipped out of her hold and moved away from her as she got up to  
face the others.  
"Usagi! Heero! Let's go. Our ride is here,"Quatre informed them.  
Heero grunted and walked off. Usagi stood in that position, staring  
after his retreating back.   
"Usagi, come on."  
Serena/Usagi dumbly nodded and followed behind Quatre with Wufei   
behind her.  
  
******************  
"San Francisco is so, so..."Usagi was thinking of something to say.  
"Cold?"  
"Cloudy?"  
"Or foggy?"  
"All of those,"Usagi gave them an amused grin.  
  
They finally arrived to a two story blue and white house. Duo got out first and  
up the steps.   
"Well here it is! My house!" Duo announced with a playful grin on his face.  
"This is where we're staying for awhile,"Quatre added.  
All the guys took their baggages inside the house. Inside, it was warm  
and comfortable looking. There was a staircase leading upstairs. The kitchen  
was to the left connected to the dining area. Living room was to their right.  
"All the rooms are upstairs,"Duo told them.  
"So who's rooming with who?"Wufei spoke up.  
"Mi-...Usagi will have her own room of course,"Quatre stated.  
This was earned with agreements, neither one wanting the other to have  
the same room as hers.  
"So who's rooming with who?"Duo inquired.  
Serena/Usagi strolled out of the room and into the living area. It was  
simple, just like her old home. A couch, television, lamp, etc. Something  
that normal houses would have. The place was clean with no sign of gathering  
dust. Whoever was the caretaker here while Duo was gone sure did a good  
job. As the young teenager got closer, she noticed that there was a PS196  
under the DVD. Games were lined up on a shelf nearby.  
  
"Okay, so I'll be rooming with Trowa and Heero with Wufei. Duo can have  
his own room,"Quatre stated.  
"Yup,"Duo nodded with acceptance.  
Usagi just surveyed the scene with quiet reverance. Listening to them  
talk and discuss their sleeping quarters.   
"Duo? Do you mind if I check the place out?"Usagi requested.  
"Not at all! Go ahead! Just don't enter my room upstairs at the  
end of the right side of the hall, kay?"Duo grinned.  
Usagi nodded and climbed upstairs.  
  
Several minutes later, the guys began taking up the bags and placing  
them inside each room to whoever it belonged to. Nothing was said and  
neither stopped to rest.   
"Do you need help?"Usagi asked the guys when she noticed what they   
were doing.  
They shook their head, refusing the offer.   
"We can handle it, Usa,"Duo stated.  
"We're almost finished,"Quatre said.  
She continued to stare after them once they continued to unpack and  
carry the remaining packages.  
(Stubborn lot, why won't they just let me help them?)Usagi frowned.  
The teenager went off to her room that Duo informed her about and   
sat down on the bed, the door slightly open. Her bags were already   
there, so she began to unpack the clothes into the drawers.  
Quatre seemed to know what she would bring. Even though these   
weren't her actual clothes, it did fit her and she liked them.   
These garments belonged to his sisters, the younger ones, and   
they were the ones that they either outgrew or just left behind   
or didn't bother to wear.  
After a couple of hours, she finished and began to undo her hair. It was  
windblown and needed brushing. Serena/Usagi began to comb it and her  
thoughts wandered off.   
  
"Why exactly are we here again?"Duo questioned Wufei as he helped him   
unpack alongside Heero.  
"Kyoko Yoarashi,"was the only reply.  
"Kyoko?"Duo mimicked, unsure.  
"......"  
"Oh!! You mean the chick, the one who sent that guy.."Duo remembered.  
No one said anything else.  
"Are we going to hunt her down or something?"Duo wondered outloud.  
"Hn."Heero grunted.  
"Is that a yes or a no?"Duo prodded.  
"Hn."  
"That doesn't answer anythin'..."Duo rolled his eyes.  
"Maxwell, shut up!"Wufei exclaimed.  
At that time, Trowa and Quatre stood over at the doorway.  
"You guys..."Quatre caught their attention.  
"..We have a mission,"Trowa said in an uncaring tone.  
***************  
"Where could Heero be?"Relena muttered to herself.  
The pacifist returned to her temporary house over at Juuban. Her   
cornflower blue eyes, holding unanswered questions and a bit of worry. She  
did care for the Perfect Soldier even if he...didn't. She would not give   
up until he was hers. She wouldn't.  
*knock* *knock*  
"Your tea, Miss Relena,"a maid announced.  
"Come in,"  
The door opened and the maid placed the tray over at the unused coffee  
table.  
"Oh, and Miss Relena there's a visitor for you,"the maid added.  
Relena turned to the maid, showing her that she wanted her to go on  
if there's anything more to be said.  
"She wouldn't say what her purpose here was but she promised  
that she's not here to cause any harm,"the maid told her.  
"Very well,"Relena nodded and picked up the fresh cup of tea,"Show  
her in."  
The maid did a small curtsy then left to fetch the visitor.  
(I wonder who this person is...)Relena wondered, sipping the tea.  
  
The young woman wore a navy blue bussiness suit. Her dark purple,  
almost black, hair done in a bun. She wore black spectacles over her  
purplish eyes. The woman appeared to be someone important and she  
is.   
Footsteps came up and the maid came over to her, bowing lightly.  
"Miss Relena will see you now,"the maid announced.  
The woman didn't say anything but followed her. It made the maid  
uneasy as she led her through the silent hallway, only their footsteps  
sounding out. Finally, they stopped in front of the door. The maid   
gulped and knocked.  
"Come in,"Relena's voice answered.  
She opened it and bobbed a curtsy as Relena turned around, her face  
smiling at the visitor.   
"This is the one who wanted to meet with you, Miss Relena,"the maid  
told her.  
"You may go now,"Relena shot a look at the maid.  
The petite woman bowed and left the two alone, shutting the door behind  
her.   
"Please, sit down,"Relena waved her hand over to the empty seat in  
front of where she currently was positioned at.  
"Thank you,"the woman said, sitting down.  
She held onto a little folder and placed them next to the tray filled  
with tea and some biscuits.  
"Would you care for some tea?"Relena offered.  
"No thank you."  
"Very well,"Relena placed her cup down onto the table and stared at  
the older woman.  
"I'm here on bussiness."  
"What is it that you would want from me?"Relena inquired.  
"Nothing much. It doesn't really concern you much at all. I was just  
told that you were here as well. Being the kind of person that would  
want to meet with respectable people, such as myself. I came to greet  
you and maybe talk,"the woman said in a slightly kind voice.  
"Thank you for the comment,"Relena quietly blushed.  
"If I may ask, why are you here? I was told by one of your maids that  
your purpose here is already finished some time ago. Why are you  
still here?"the woman asked.  
"My..friend. I saw my friend here,"Relena hesitantly replied.  
"Oh, and where is..your friend,"the lady prodded.  
"....I don't know,"Relena quietly answered, her eyes showing sadness as  
she averted the woman's gaze.  
"I saw them leave in a car when I was coming in. They didn't even  
say good-bye,"Relena continued.  
"What kind of friend does that?"the lady said with a bit of coldness in them.  
"I don't mind, really, I don't,"Relena told her.  
"What kind of bussiness are you here for?"Relena tried to change the subject.  
"It's a bit of a secret but maybe you could help me with it?"the lady said  
a bit mysteriously.  
"Help? Sure,"Relena said.  
"Good, I was looking for some documents here and I was able to retreive  
them. Actually someone else did,"the lady told her. The lady reached over to the table  
and took the small folder into her hands. She opened them up and rustled through  
some sheets of paper.   
"The papers inside was filled with some nonsense but something caught my  
eye,"the lady continued to talk and took out a picture.  
"This,"the lady showed it to Relena.  
"Why would that be of importance to you?"Relena asked her, her eyes knitting  
together in wonder.  
(Oh no...)Relena gasped within her head.  
It was a picture of the five Gundams, side by side.  
"The Gundams are quite extraordinary, don't you think? However, they  
are a nuisance and would only bring destruction to the peace which has  
been established. They must be destroyed, don't you agree?"the lady   
stated.  
"But why, destroy them? They've helped a lot when we were in  
need,"Relena said.  
"You don't agree with me? I was sure that you out of everyone  
would be on my side. You are after all after peace. Settling the   
arguements without fighting,"the woman was a bit shocked.  
"..I do agree in pacifism. I really do, but destroy the Gundams?"Relena  
sighed.  
"Good you are on my side then,"the woman lightly smiled, ignoring the   
question of the Gundams.  
"But..."Relena started to speak but what cut off.  
"Now then, we should begin our search for them,"the woman's eyes glinted.  
"I guess so, but where should we start?"Relena relented.  
"That's the spirit! I received word to go to the desert. There's  
a base there but there's also something that must be dealt with over at  
California,"the lady said to her  
"So why are you telling me this anyways?"Relena wanted to know.  
"I figured that you should go to California, while I'm at   
the desert,"the woman slyly told her.  
"California?"Relena's eyes widened.  
"Do you have any purpose to stay here?"the woman inquired.  
Relena was silent.  
"See? So will you go?"  
"...I guess so. What do I have to do?"Relena asked her.  
"Nothing too big. There's a class of soldiers located at San Mateo.  
All you have to do is be there and they'll give you a report about  
what's going on. I'm not too sure about what the problem is but  
I'm sure you can handle it,"the lady informed her.  
"Okay,"Relena dumbly nodded.  
"Well, I must be off. We're leaving tomorrow,"the lady got up with  
her folder.  
Relena got up as well from her seat, walking with the woman out  
the room and down the hall. It was quiet, nothing was said. Finally,  
they reached the front door. Each facing the other.  
"Now remember, tomorrow. Near noontime. A car will be here to   
pick you up to go to the airport where a plane awaits you,"the  
woman reminded her.  
"Yes, I understand. It's nice to meet you..uhh.."Relena didn't know  
her name.  
The woman gave a small smile and took off her glasses, placing them   
into her breast pocket. Her eyes shone with slight amusement at the  
young girl. She let out her hand and shook the girl's hand.  
"Kyoko. Kyoko Yoarashi,"Kyoko told her before opening the door and  
going out.   
A black car was waiting for her with a driver, who was opening  
the car door for her. She got in, took one last look at Relena, and then  
the car sped off.  
"Kyoko Yoarashi. I'll be sure to remember that,"Relena murmered.  
***********  
The very next day, Relena was ready to go. She wore a maroon dress  
with a pink scarf around her neck. Two bags were on the pavement floor right  
next to her, the third was a small case which she held on to.  
The car drove up onto the drive way and Relena placed her bags onto the trunk   
with the help of the driver. She sat down and gazed outside the window.  
"Heero..."Relena murmered, almost seeing his face out at the blue sky.  
(I'll meet you again, my Heero.)Relena vowed within her head.  
The car started and drove off toward the airport.  
  
Once there, the driver came to her and gave her a ticket.  
"This will get you onto the plane. It's a bit slower than the shuttle  
but oh, well. It's a first class ticket, though. You'll get there before  
nightfall, I'm sure of it,"the driver told her.  
Relena stared at the ticket and nodded in acceptance. He helped her  
with the bags and after ahwile, she was going inside.  
(Another trip for a purpose.)Relena inwardly sighed.  
She sat down next to an old man, she gave him a warm smile before staring  
out at the window.  
"I guess we'll be sitting next to each other for the ride to San Fransico.  
Are you there for vacation?"the old man tried to start a conversation.  
"No, I have to do something there. I'm helping someone out,"Relena politely  
answered.  
"I'm just going there for a small visit,"the old man told her.  
"So you've been there before?"Relena said.  
"Yes, for a short while though. I'm from one of the colonies,"the old  
man told her.  
"That's interesting,"Relena nodded and then turned her head to stare outside.  
The plane wasn't ready to go yet. People were still entering the airplane.  
She could hear small bits of chatter and babies crying or children whining.  
(This will be a long ride...a really long ride..)Relena said within her head,  
sighing.  
*****************  
"So what's your report?"Kyoko Yoarashi demanded, once her plane landed.  
She was facing three men, who were a bit uneasy under her presence.  
"We were able to build the number of Leos, Taurus', and Mobile Dolls that  
you have ordered. There is also another good news,"one of the soldiers  
reported.  
"Oh, really? And what is that?"Yoarashi raised an eyebrow.  
"One of the soldiers have managed to grab ahold of a blueprint of a  
Gundam. An old model, but a Gundam,"the second soldier told her.  
"Is it being worked on right now?"Yoarashi asked.  
"Yes. Of course we're doing a bit of modifications and adding and changing  
a few things. That way it may be able to face another Gundam,"the third  
soldier stated.  
"Good,"Kyoko Yoarashi approved.  
She went over to an awaiting vehicle and got on.  
"Soon those Pilots will know where we are and we'll be able to be ready  
for them. I've managed to get that Peacecraft to help me out, so naive.  
She was easier than I thought her to be. Of course, at the moment she  
was hesitant but she relented in the end,"Kyoko Yoarashi smirked.  
"Why did you get Relena Peacecraft? Is it because she's a symbol  
of peace?"a soldier asked her.  
Kyoko shot the soldier a look but softened.  
"Partially. Befriending her will help cover up some stuff. But that's  
only an added bonus for us. The main reason is because she's close to the  
Gundam Pilots. I've watched her from far away and one of them in particular  
saves her a lot of times,"Kyoko Yoarashi told the soldier.  
"Now quit asking so many questions,"Yoarashi told them.  
Yoarashi tugged on her white uniform. She wore a white shirt with  
a white blazer over it that reached to her hip. It was buttoned up to the  
second of the top button. There were silver buttons and silver linings   
around it. Her skirt was matching white that reached a bit shorter of  
her knees. Kyoko's hair was done up the same style as yesterday, in a bun  
and she wore her usual spectacles.  
After awhile, the vehicle stopped and Yoarashi stepped out. A base  
was there hidden in the sand dunes, it was underground. The other  
three officers came out of the car and one of them approached a sand dune  
with the other two. All three of them dusted one of the dunes and after  
awhile halted. The first officer who approached it, took out a flat card  
and placed it in a small slot. The dune began to shake till all the sand fell  
off and towered over them.  
"Nicely done,"Kyoko complimented as she stepped up and went inside the   
now tall tower.  
There was a series of stairs as they descended but their leader didn't say  
a word. Once they reached the bottom floor, tons of soldiers and scientists  
were at work.   
"Where's the room with the machines I told you to make?"Yoarashi demanded.  
One of the soldiers saluted and led Yoarashi to a far room at the end. He  
placed a code and it opened, revealing a room full of Mobile Dolls and only   
Mobile Dolls.  
"There are two rooms filled with the Dolls, same with the Leos and   
Taurus',"the soldier informed her.  
"Only two?"Kyoko Yoarashi said.  
"The other orders you've sent out were done by neighboring bases at  
the desert far off near the edge,"a second soldier spoke up, meekly.  
Their leader turned her back and began to walk away, not saying another  
word.  
*****************  
"A mission?"Duo sounded bewildered.  
"Yes,"Quatre nodded.  
"It was sent from one of the doctors,"Trowa told all of them.  
They all stared at Trowa and Quatre.  
"We are to go to a base at San Mateo and stop a certain woman   
from entering. Kill if we must. Then we destroy the base   
and cover our appearances,"Quatre stated.  
"Gundams?"Wufei spoke up.  
"No, we are not to use our Gundams. Only guns and explosive   
devices,"Quatre answered.  
"When do we leave?"Heero asked.  
"In two days,"Trowa told him.  
They nodded in acceptance.  
"What about Usa? We leave her here?"Duo spoke up.  
"She can take care of herself for awhile,"Wufei said.  
******************  
~.~The Next Day~.~  
******************  
Usagi woke up and went down the stairs, she wanted to explore this  
new territory of their's. Her hair was now dry and her attitude was  
quite cheery for once. No bad dreams met her and there were no images  
of a certain couple coming up inside her mind.  
"Morning!"Serena/Usagi cheerfully greeted.  
"Morning,"Quatre and Duo said.  
Trowa nodded and went back to eating, Wufei grunted and Heero 'hn'.  
Usagi grabbed a piece of toast and started back out of the kitchen.  
"I want to see San Francisco! I'll be back in awhile,"Usagi told them  
as she was going out the door.  
"Uhh..Usagi, maybe one of us should take you around. You may get  
lost,"Quatre protested.  
"It's still a bit dark, Usa,"Duo added in.  
"Okay, sure..."Usagi consented.  
"Oh yeah, your school won't be starting till next Monday. It's Spring   
Break right now. You have four days to get ready,"Quatre told her.  
Usagi nodded and stared around the room. Heero and Trowa were quietly  
eating their breakfast right now. Quatre was cooking and Duo was drinking  
and wolfing down his meal.  
"So who wants to take me around the place?"  
Heero ate the last bit of sausage on his plate and got up. He 'hn'ed  
and Usagi shrugged, then followed.  
"He better not try anything,"Trowa mumbled but no one really heard him   
clearly.   
Quatre stared at his friend for a moment, wondering what he just said  
but shrugged.  
(Please be safe, Usagi.)Quatre said, flipping over a pancake.  
Duo glimpsed at Usagi's retreating figure trailing behind the trigger  
happy pilot. He wasn't truly happy with this event but someone did have to  
show Usa around.   
Wufei didn't really care. He wanted to spar and practice with his trusty  
kitana. But a part of him, deep inside, wanted to be with that blond girl.  
Of course, he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"So where are we going?"Usagi asked him.  
"Where do you want to go?"Heero said in monotone.   
"How about the beach?"Usagi suggested.  
He shrugged and went over to the garage. A black motorcycle was there next  
to a black sports car. Heero went over to the motorcycle and put on  
a helmet and tossed one to Usagi.  
"Let's go,"Heero told her.  
Usagi put it on and climbed in back of Heero, grabbing him around the   
waist. He revved up the vehicle and then glimpsed in back of him.  
"Hang on,"Heero instructed in monotone.  
She did as she was told. Then Heero rode the bike out of there and  
down the street.  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
There's Chapter 9 of Time Changes Everything! Longer, like some  
of you asked for!   
Luckily I got this out. My brother's gone for the time being, heheh!   
The next one may take awhile still but who knows?   
  



	10. Relena Gets Shot and the guys are off!

Title: TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 10  
uhhh..PG? PG13?  
  
Author's Notes: After such a long, long time..I finally have the  
next chapter out! Unfortunately, school will be starting soon  
so it may take awhile till the next.. -_-;; Oh..boy..  
Another thing is that this one may not be as long either..not sure  
yet, we'll see as I start and finish typing it.  
  
Hmm...what else...I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please  
don't sue me by any means necessary! Even if you do, I don't have  
any money, 'cause I'm flat broke! ^^;;  
  
For those who were voting and all that, well the voting poll is   
now closed! The winner...well, you should know by now by the  
way things were going. Heheh...but hey, still have yet to decide  
how to end this! ^_~ Sad or happy, right? No romance ever truly  
says that it ends with them together! *mischievious grin* But..  
I probably shouldn't have said that, might have spoiled an upcoming  
scene...-_-  
  
Well, see ya later!   
******************  
  
The motorcycle stopped right at the edge of a cliff. It was   
cold and the sky was dark filled with inky blackness. No one, not  
even a sea gull was down at the beach except for the two. Sounds   
of splashing water hit the bottom of the cliff, keeping its pace  
without fail.  
Heero got out and took off his helmet followed by Serena/Usagi.  
Usagi walked toward the edge and gazed out at the horizon. It was   
so serene here, as if you're free from the troubles and problems.  
Nothing seemed to be the matter, nothing at all. For several minutes  
she stood there, unmoving. A calm wind brushed pass her, sending   
her golden hair to sway in the wind. Serena/Usagi brushed it away   
from her face and turned around to face Heero.  
His eyes and hers collided. Blue with blue.  
Time appeared to have stopped. Visions and images clouding their  
minds. Good and bad.   
Serena's mind replayed the past ever since her meeting with the   
silent boy who came to the school every day to the present time. Once  
it was over, she asked herself. What about that night he turned his   
attitude on her? Why did he do that?  
Heero recalled the time he met this girl, this Yumetenshi. She is  
so innocent in his eyes and she shows many feelings. This Yumetenshi  
is named Serena Tsukino but wishes to be called Usagi. Both names  
suit her well. When he found her sad on the steps of the school, he  
felt guilty and his heart held pain. Yes, he had his emotionless   
self feel guilt and pain. Something he hasn't experienced for  
a long time. Heero couldn't understand why. Why he felt this way  
over one person, one girl. Or maybe, maybe he does.  
Usagi averted his gaze. She couldn't take it anymore. Staring  
into those prussian blue eyes. His eyes boring down into hers,  
as if he's able to look into her sould. It was too much. Serena  
whirled around, her face downcast.  
"Tell me something,"Serena/Usagi spoke up.  
Heero stared at her, noticing she wasn't facing him and appeared  
to be troubled.  
"That night, over at the tree..."Usagi began.  
"I told you. You did nothing wrong,"Heero intercepted.  
"Then why aren't you acting the same? When we first met you didn't  
even speak to me. Compared to, to the times when..."started Serena/Usagi  
but trailed off.  
"Whatever you're thinking. It's not your fault,"Heero simply said.  
Usagi was quiet. She faced the ocean and the sky. It was getting   
brighter. The cawing of the sea gulls could be heard. The scene   
was tranquil as the blackened sky swirled with various colors. The   
orange-yellow sun rising from the dark ocean, its rays touching the   
colorful sky.   
A cool breeze blew by. Making the waters below ripple and the   
distant splashing sound closer. This picture was like a painting  
to her.  
"Do...do you care about Relena?"Serena/Usagi whispered out.  
(What am I saying? This is personal...I shouldn't have said that..)  
(Why would she ask that?! Could she..could she have seen what  
happened that night?)  
"Serena, have you seen me and Relena together one night?"Heero asked  
coldly.  
"Yes, one night.."Serena answered, a bit guilty for asking.  
"Look, nothing is going on between me and Relena,"Heero told her.  
(Then why did you and her kiss? And do you care about her? What  
of that?)Serena/Usagi wanted to know.  
She stayed silent, no saying anything.  
"We should get going,"Usagi spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable  
silence that managed to have formed. The solemn girl walked pass  
Heero.  
(She did see us kiss! That would explain some things.)Heero   
figured out.  
Before Serena could reach the helmet off the motorcycle, Heero placed  
his hands over hers. He grabbed them and brought her to face him. She  
was a little surprised by his actions but didn't show it. She was too  
confused and sad.  
"Serena...Usagi,"Heero started.  
"You don't have to explain anything,"Usagi shook her head.  
"No. Usagi, I don't care about Relena. I was sent to protect her   
several times, but that's about it,"Heero said.  
(Why did I just say that?)Heero wondered.  
(Protect her?)Serena asked herself.  
"Like I said before, there's no need for explanations,"Usagi said,   
getting out of his grip and grabbing the helmet but was stopped once more.  
"I know you want me to say something,"Heero sternly told her.  
"And you want me to say something,"Serena shot back.  
She put the helmet back on the bike and walked away from him. Heero  
watched as she started climbing back down the rocks and toward the sandy  
beach. He quickly dashed down the rocks. Not really sure why he was doing   
this at all. After all, he was the Perfect Soldier! Most of the time he  
wouldn't care or just let it go or just shoot the person. But now, here   
he was climbing down rocks to catch up to one girl!  
"What do you want me to say?!"Heero demanded as soon as he got close  
to the solitary figure.  
She stopped walking but didn't face him.  
"I don't know..I'm not sure what I want but what I've been wondering is,  
what do you want me to say? You've been so cold to me and I want to   
patch things up between us."  
"I..I don't know,"Heero said to her in monotone.  
"You do know, you've known for a long time,"Serena whirled around to   
face him this time.  
The sun was halfway up and the colors were fading away, forming a blue  
sky. The day would be cold with only a few clouds. The waves splashed  
down onto the sandy beach, not quite reaching the two from where they   
were standing.  
"It's just how I am. I've been raised this way,"Heero told her quietly.  
"That's why.."Serena/Usagi started to walk over to him.  
(That was a bit easy...there must be a catch to this..)Heero figured.  
"Please.."Usagi began.  
"Hm?"Heero looked at Serena's crystalline blue eyes.  
"Can't we..be.."continued Serena.  
She held his hands. It was warm and comforting.   
Usagi stared at him in he eyes.  
"..be what we were before?"concluded Serena/Usagi.  
"Before?"Heero spoke out.  
"Yes, before. We got along so well, didn't we? You were there for me  
when I needed you. Couldn't we just start off from where we left off?"  
Usagi's eyes held hope.  
"It's not that easy..."Heeero sighed and said in monotone.  
"Why?"  
"I'm leaving.."  
"Again?"Usagi sadly uttered.  
"Yes,"confirmed Heero.  
"Then I'll wait. Just like before,"Usagi stated.  
"You remember what you said a long time ago? When we started talking  
to each other?"asked Serena/Usagi.  
Heero gave a nod to say he remembered.  
*Very Small Flashback*  
"Will you come back?"she asked.  
"I don't know...but if I do...I'll be here,"Heero answered with a small   
smile.  
"I'll be here waiting,"Serena smiled a small smile.  
*End of Flashback*  
"It was also the day I told you my name,"Heero added.  
"If I do come back...I'll be here,"Heero murmered.  
"Yes, keep that in mind. Because I'll be here waiting,"Serena nodded.  
"I'll try be at our spot,"Heero assured her.   
"And I'll wait..."Usagi told him.  
The sun was now up in the sky, shining in splended glory amongst the  
clouds.  
~.~.~.~.~  
"Hmmm.."Duo was pondering over his next move.  
Quatre and Duo were playing chess while Trowa was reading a book and  
Wufei was watching a movie. Duo's hand reached across the board, about  
to grab his rook when the door opened. All eyes spun around to the two  
who just entered.  
"Oh, hey guys!"Usagi greeted them cheerfully.  
"How was your trip?"Quatre inquired.  
"It was okay. Japantown was a bit crowded though,"Usagi told them.  
"What else did you do?"Quatre asked.  
"We went to lots of places, you know? Like Downtown, Golden Gate Bridge,  
Chinatown, the beach, and the park,"answered Usagi.  
Heero didn't say anything. The quiet soldier just went up the stairs  
without the others noticing.  
"Did you have fun?"Quatre continued.  
"Did he threaten you?"Duo spoke up.  
"Did he try anything on you?"Trowa asked.  
Serena/Usagi querked an eyebrow at the two other questions and shrugged.  
"It was interesting. Different from home but we are in another country.  
And if you were talking about Heero...no, he didn't threaten me. Why would  
you ask such a question?"Usagi said.  
"Ohh...nothing. Forget it,"Duo waved his hand and then moved his rook  
to another part of the chess board.  
Quatre turned his attention back on the game and moved his queen. Usagi   
watched them play for several minutes.  
"Checkmate,"Quatre politely pointed out.  
Duo looked at the chess board, studying every place and was about to   
frown when he found a way out. He shook his head and moved out of harm's  
way.  
"HA!"Duo gloated.  
The game continued. More minutes passed and then...  
"Checkmate!"Duo said with a grin.  
Quatre blinked and looked it over. It was indeed a checkmate.  
"I win! I actually beat Quatre!"Duo shouted with victory.  
"Shut up Maxwell!"Wufei growled from the couch.  
"Congratulations, Duo,"Serena/Usagi smiled.  
"Thanks Usa!"Duo grinned boyishly.  
~.~.~.~.~  
As evening drew near, Quatre began making dinner. Wufei was polishing  
his kitana while Heero was still upstairs. Usagi and Trowa were playing  
a game on Duo's Playstation; Duo watching them.  
"...are you guys leaving too?"Serena/usagi asked while keeping her eyes   
glued to the screen.  
"What do you mean, onna?"Wufei demanded, still polishing.  
"What I mean, Wuffie, is that today, Heero told me he would be leaving  
again. I don't know where though..."Usagi replied.  
"..yes, we are.."Trowa told her, keeping his concentration onto the   
screen.  
"You'll find out when,"Duo added before she could ask.  
After a couple more seconds the screen blinked: Player 2 wins! Showing  
Trowa's character doing his victory move while Serena's character laid  
dead.  
*knock* *knock*  
Heero ignored the knocks and continued with his typing.  
"Heero? Dinner's ready.."Serena/Usagi spoke through the door.  
Moments later, everyone was gathered around the dining room.  
*****Night Time, Quatre's shared room****  
The platinum blond sat on a chair in the corner facing the window,   
holding a cordless phone in his hands. After some time, the blond boy  
dialed a number and decided it would be best.  
"Hello?"a voice spoke through the line.  
"Hi,"Quatre greeted with a small smile on his lips and then began to  
talk to the person.  
~.~Same Time, Serena's Room~.~  
The blond girl softly whimpered, scrunching her eyes as she tossed   
around on the bed. A gasp finally erupted from her parted lips, eyes   
widening as she woke up from her dream.  
"Again. It happend, again,"Serena held a hand to her head, while a   
tear fell from her sad, blue eyes.  
(If I just go back to sleep...my dreams and memories may resurface..  
but..I'm so tired.)Serena/Usagi thought.  
Pushing the covers off, she got up despite the time and got ready. By  
the now, the clock read 3:18a.m. (((AN: @_@ That is too early for me!   
Well, when it's school time.)))  
Usai felt a bit weak and sleepy but refused to go back to bed. Those  
dreams would only haunt her again. Images of burning corpses and screams  
for help plagues her mind. She shook it away from her head and opened  
the door.  
"Don't you think you're up a little early?"a deep voice greeted her.  
Usagi was at first alarmed by the sound but relaxed when she found out   
it was only Heero.   
"Shouldn't I ask you that?"Serena teased.  
Heero ignored that and said,"You should go back to sleep."  
Serena/Usagi shook her head and stepped out the door, closing it behind  
her.  
"I can't."  
The young pilot gave Serena a stern look but she refused to back down  
and strolled on down the hall and stairs.  
(Stubborn girl.)Heero muttered, trailing behind her.  
"My dreams, they're bothering me,"serena/Usagi spoke up, once Heero   
caught up with her.  
Serena was sitting down on the steps outside from Duo's house. Heero   
just closed the door, gazing at her back. Not many stars were showing but  
the moon was still there to greet them in the darkness. Street lights  
and a few street lamps were around to warn away the invading black   
atmosphere.  
"Your dreams?"Heero mimicked in his usual monotone, not budging from his  
spot.  
"Yes."  
A passing car zoomed pass the house and down the street and a cold breeze  
blew by. It was cold, so she put her arms around herself to try and keep  
warm. Heero fought the urge to go to her and put his own arms around the  
girl.  
(Remember who you are.)Heero lectured himself.  
"A dream..or a nightmare.."Usagi uttered bitterly.  
"It happens practically every night. The warmth, then the heat, the  
screams, charred remains, ashes, and..the figure,"Serena told him,   
whispering the last part so low that Heero couldn't quite make it out.  
"It'll go away in time. You just..need to keep your mind occupied on  
other things."Heero said.  
"Anything like this happen to you,Heero? Losing someone to a stupid  
fire?"Usagi/Serena asked.  
"Yes, a little girl and her dog. I met her in a park, we just met and   
she was so innocent. She even gave me a flower. Then that night.."Heero  
stopped there. He didn't need to say anything else for Serena already  
figured out the rest on her own.   
"Did you blame yourself?"Serena asked him in an innocent tone.  
"Yes, I still do,"Heero answred in monotone and then sat down beside her.  
"How did you keep yourself from being reminded by her?"Serena inquired.  
"The guys and other things.."Heero simply answered.  
Several minutes passed and then, Heero got up. Usagi heard his footsteps  
go over to the door and the small creak of the door opening.  
"It's today, isn't it?"Usagi spoke up.  
"Yes,"Heero answered in monotone and he continued on inside.  
"Be careful..."Serena/Usagi closed her eyes as a small click of the   
door sounded out.  
************  
The five guys stood just outside of the garage. All wide awake and   
ready to go.   
"We've received information on where the base is, so that won't be  
a real problem. But we still have to stop this person from going into  
the base,"Heero told them.  
"Not too difficult,"Duo said.  
"Duo, we don't know who the person is,"Quatre stated.  
"Why not just blow the whole base up then? That'll stop her,"Duo  
suggested.  
"That is part of the mission..."Quatre sweatdropped.  
"We still have to kill the person,"Wufei shook his head.  
"Let's just get going and get this over with.."Heero walked over to  
the motorcycle and got on, putting a helmet on.  
The others went to the other car and got on.   
"What about Usagi?"Duo asked them.  
"She'll be fine,"Quatre said,"I sent Rashid to come over and take  
care of the place and guard her."  
"Ok, let's get going!"Duo nodded in acceptance.  
Soon the two vehicles zoomed out of the garage and down the street.  
"Please, come back safely,"a golden blond haired teenager uttered   
from a window, seeing them go off.  
************  
Relena has already been there for almost a day now. Last night she   
would've gone to the base but was too tired to make the trip. Instead,  
Relena winded up staying in an inn.  
The young girl took a taxi and sent directions to her destination.   
*Flashback*   
"Nothing too big. There's a class of soldiers located at San Mateo.  
All you have to do is be there and they'll give you a report about  
what's going on. I'm not too sure about what the problem is but  
I'm sure you can handle it,"the lady informed her.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Kyoko Yoarashi. That was her name..."Relena murmered to herself.  
(A bit suspicious though..but going to the place for a report and   
handling a small problem shouldn't be so big of a favor, right?)  
The ride thus continued and soon it stopped. After paying the cab  
fare, her eyes travelled across the place. Not many trees were around  
but the place was deserted except for the small encampment in front of her.  
Other than that, it was just wide open space with the road, deserted.  
(Must be the area then...)Relena noted to herself.  
A huge structure was there, stone walls reaching to the tallest trees  
nearby, with barbed wires on top. Gates at the center made of hard   
metal and a tower behind the wall.  
(Guarded, obviously.)sighed Relena and began to make her way to the   
encampment.  
Suddenly, she heard a soft thud to her side. Her head swiveled to   
see what it was.  
"Relena Peacecraft...you are the one?"  
Relena turned around and saw the five Gundam Pilots. Heero and Trowa  
holding out their guns while Wufei had his kitana.  
"It's nice to see you again, Heero,"Relena calmly greeted them, Heero  
most of all.  
"You're the one sent here?"Heero demanded coldly.  
"Yes, I was,"Relena answered.  
"It's a bit odd isn't it? No one is coming out to help her..."Quatre  
pointed out quietly.  
Trowa nodded in agreement while Duo gazed at their surroundings.  
"We can't allow you to enter the place, Miss Relena,"Quatre spoke  
up.  
"If you go, we'll shoot you,"Duo told her.  
"We'll stop you, any means necessary,"Wufei continued.  
*************  
*knock* *knock*  
"Rashid?"Serena said.  
"Hello, Usagi,"Rashid greeted her.  
"What are you doing here? Not that I'm disappointed or anything,  
just surprised,"Usagi said.  
"Master Quatre has sent me to accompany you since he and the others   
are away,"Rashid told her.  
"I see, please come in,"Serena opened the door wider.  
**************  
"Get away from this place, Miss Relena. We don't want to hurt  
you,"Quatre warned.  
Relena didn't move from her spot as she stared at the five young  
boys around her. They all wore serious expressions, meaning that they  
meant business. She was sure that they would shoot her, real sure.  
"Why are you here?"Relena asked them.  
"That's for us to know. We'll tell you this much, though. If you   
proceed on going to that place, it will mean your life,"Wufei informed her.  
"It's getting too suspicious,"Quatre muttered.  
"That is weird, isn't it? No one has shown up yet,"Duo agreed.  
"Who are you working for?"Heero demanded.  
"No one. I'm just doing a favor for someone. That was all,"Relena   
answered.  
"Then who are you 'helping' out?"Wufei picked up.  
"Her name is Yoarashi. Kyoko Yoarashi,"Relena answered.  
"The enemy.."Quatre's eyes turned serious.  
"Enemy?"mimicked the pacifist.  
"Get away from here, Relena,"ordered Heero.  
(Enemy? Kyoko? She...she...couldn't be. Could..she..?)  
"But..."started Relena as she backed a bit up toward the gate.  
*Bang*  
Blaring sounds started out around the encampment from the first   
shot. Signalling that there were intruders outside.   
~.~.~.~  
"We received a call from the base at San Mateo,"an officer announced.  
"What? What kind of call?"demanded Yoarashi.  
"It seems that there were five intruders, all male and one female. Her  
description resemble Relena Peacecraft. The other five are  
unknown,"the officer reported.  
"What's the problem?"  
"Miss Peacecraft has been shot it seems by one of the intruders. They  
were all captured except for one, who got away,"the officer continued.  
"How is Relena Peacecraft?"Kyoko asked.  
"They don't know yet. They're still checking her vital signs and   
treating her wound,"the officer said.  
"Good, did they dispatch a search crew for the run away?"Kyoko inquired.  
"Yes they have,"the officer nodded.  
"Very well, give me a status report on that once something new shows  
up,"Yoarashi ordered.  
The officer saluted and continued on with what he was doing.  
(Hmm...the Gundam Pilots. That must be them, yes. It has to be. And  
four of them were captured and the pacifist has been shot. Things are  
certainly looking good. Real good.)  
"And so it begins.."Kyoko's eyes glinted with amusement.  
***************  
Serena and Rashid were in the living room, drinking tea. It's been  
two days since the boys left. And all was well. The afternoon was  
warm for a change and inviting. Serena/Usagi just started school  
at a nearby location and the first day was alright.   
Of course, she didn't enjoy it and was overburdened with homework.  
But, Rashid helped her with it which made it okay and easier to   
understand.   
*knock* *knock*  
"I'll get it,"Rashid stood up and began to make his way to the front  
door.   
Meanwhile, Usagi's attention went toward the television set. She was  
a bit surprised that her normal show was now replaced by some woman  
dressed in a white uniform.  
"Attention, everyone! I am Kyoko Yoarashi. I bear saddened news  
to everyone. Relena Peacecraft has been shot. We are currently doing  
everything we can to prevent her death,"Kyoko Yoarashi announced.  
(Relena was shot? By who?)wondered Usagi.  
"The one who shot her was a young man among four others. They are  
the Gundam Pilots. Yes, the Gundam Pilots. We were fortunate enough to   
capture four of them but the fifth has escaped.  
But do not worry, I have taken liberty to send my men after him. We must  
bring justice to those who wish to bring harm to us and so I have arranged  
to bring forth death to them. Justice must be served! And I will bring  
that to you! I, Kyoko Yoarashi, has settled a date for their execution  
which is two weeks from now. That is all, good-bye."  
The woman's figure was cut off and replaced by the regular show.  
(A young man with four others. Five of them...four captured and the  
fifth escaped. The Gundam Pilots.)Serena/Usagi went over in her head.  
Just then, Rashid entered the room and another right behind him. It  
was...  
"Quatre! You're back!"Serena/Usagi greeted him with a cheerful smile.  
"Usagi, how are you?"Quatre smiled back.  
"I should be the one asking you that. Did you hear? Relena has been   
shot, by a young man,"Usagi told him.  
"Yes, I know.."Quatre's smile slowly vanished.  
(It..can't be...)Usagi became a bit solemn.  
"This woman, Kyoko Yoarashi announced it on television. Her men managed  
to capture four of the guys except for one. She's sending people after  
that guy. And she's setting a date for their execution...it's two weeks  
from now.."Serena/Usagi told him.  
"Two weeks from now?"Quatre wanted to make sure.  
"Yes,"Usagi nodded her head in firmly.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to move again, Usagi. Anywhere but here, okay?  
It's a bit messed up. You can wait for awhile though while preparations  
are being made. A week at least,"Quatre tried to sound a bit cheerful but  
felt a bit guilty as well.  
"I understand.."Usagi gave a warm smile his way of understanding.  
Quatre began making his way toward the kitchen.  
"Quatre...?"Usagi started.  
"Yes?"  
"...be careful.."Serena/Usagi whispered to him.  
He gave a nod and went inside the kitchen.  
(Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre...the five of them. Gundam  
Pilots..and will be executed in two weeks. Please, let everything   
be okay. Please.)Usagi pleaded inside her head.  
"I don't want to lose anyone else..."Serena murmered.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Chapter 10! Finally done with. Still thinking of what to write about  
for the next chapter. And yes, I know, a bit shorter but I got stuck.   
Still trying to figure out how to introduce the next scene. ^^;;  
Well that's it! Please be patient! I will get the next one out to  
you, someday...heheh..so, so sorry about this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Rescued but can't escape

Title: TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 11  
uhhh..PG? PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't  
sue me! I'm broke.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to those who have reviewed! This chapter  
will uhmm...probably get some...okay most to get really angry and   
possibly get hostile toward me but I did warn you last chapter! This   
is a romance story and I didn't specify what 'kind' of romance. It   
may be angsty or what-not. But it's not the ending either, so don't  
get too angry with me, okay? *pleading eyes*  
Keep yourselves in mind to those who have read my stories before,  
the bad comes before the good. ^_~  
Oh yeah! Another thing is that this story is nearing the end so yey!!  
I'm almost finished! Whoo-hoo!! ^_^  
  
**************  
The very next day, Usagi found out that Quatre was gone.  
"I hope he'll be okay,"Usagi whispered out with concern.  
"He'll be fine, he's been through worse than this,"Rashid assured  
her from behind.  
"..I hope so,"Usagi murmered.  
***************  
"Man, being stuck inside a dark, dimly lit cell wreaks. No t.v.,  
no computer, no nothin',"complained Duo as he kneeled down on the   
cold cement.  
"At least Quatre's still out there,"Trowa reminded them.  
"...."  
"Just hope that he won't be caught by the enemies,"Duo said.  
"....."  
"Now I'm bored..."Duo started to whine and laid down on the ground  
out of boredom.  
"Baka.."Wufei mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
***************  
Quatre grabbed his Gundam from its hiding place near Duo's house  
and took it out of the place and toward the base.   
(Can't risk on getting the guys killed or getting caught. I'll  
just have to lie low awhile and far from Duo's place. If not, then  
Rashid and Usa may get hurt...I'll wait. Wait a little bit over a   
week and then get them out. That's what I'll do.)Quatre planned out.  
Nodding his head, he went off. To where? No one really knows.  
**************  
Kyoko Yoarashi made her way down the dark hallway, her eyes up ahead.  
She just came from Relena's room, the girl was still unconscious. Alive  
but not well. Her breathing was uneven and her skin was deathly pale.   
They just had to wait now, that was all they could do.  
It didn't really matter to Kyoko, since she only used the poor girl  
to cover up her true plans. Which was to kill the pilots without problems.  
Justice must be served after all, they did try to assassinate the Vice   
Foreign Minister of the Sanq Kingdom. And on her way, she'll get some   
information on where they keep their precious Gundams. If they won't..  
well she has other ideas in mind.  
"This is where they are kept,"the guard next to her said.  
She nodded her head and adjusted her uniform before entering, then  
waved her hand to show she was ready.  
  
The door opened but none of them gave any sign that someone came.   
They all just stood or sat in their places but from the corner of   
their eyes they watched the newcomer. It was a woman dressed in a white  
uniform with two men behind her.  
"The Gundam Pilots.."she smirked.  
They didn't say anything.  
"Who would've known that you would dare shoot Relena Peacecraft. After  
protecting her from being killed, you wind up doing the job yourself.  
Well, she's not dead..yet but who knows what will happen?"the woman   
continued.  
"Now...why don't you tell me where those Gundams of yours are?"Kyoko  
asked.  
They didn't answer.  
"Hmm....very well then, you can go on and starve yourselves for   
today,"she smirked and left them, slamming the door in the process.  
"They won't crack. It's obvious though, they are trained killers and  
hard headed to boot.."Yoarashi muttered as she strolled on down the   
hall.  
  
"What a weirdo.."Duo muttered.  
"She's probably that Kyoko Yoarashi person.."Heero figured.  
"Yes,"Trowa nodded along with Wufei.  
"Now that we found her, we can kill her,"Wufei said.  
"....."  
**************  
After several days, Kyoko would visit them and try to get some   
information but every day they wouldn't speak or give a sign of gesture  
that they even heard the woman talk to them. And so, as punishment,  
she wouldn't feed them or knock them out with the end of the gun. For  
six days she did this.  
Meanwhile, Quatre was staying nearby. Watching the encampment from   
far away...about two miles east of the stationed area. He would take a   
peek every now and then and watch the changing of the guards. Thus, he  
planned a way to break his friends out.  
At the seventh day, Kyoko opened the door and saw them in the same   
position as yesterday. She rubbed her temples and was ready to speak when  
a guard came running up to her.  
"Miss Yoarashi!"the guard exclaimed.   
He seemed a bit proud in his eyes as he looked at his leader.  
"What is it, soldier?"Kyoko Yoarashi demanded.   
"I've found some information,"the soldier told her.  
This interested the captured pilots.  
"Then tell me,"Yoarashi folded her arms and waited.  
"There is a house in San Francisco where some pedestrian has seen a   
platinum blond go in. Then when night time came, he left the building.  
There may be some clues in there..."the soldier said.  
"Very good, get Asa in there right away. If there are some people  
in there, make sure she kills them,"Kyoko's eyes twinkled with   
amusement.  
"I will,"the soldier saluted and left.  
"Well, did you hear that? A house..in San Francisco.."Yoarashi formed  
a sly smile on her face at what would be uncovered.  
(Serena...Usagi..)Heero bowed his head.  
(Usagi..)the others began to show concern as they averted themselves  
from Kyoko's view.  
(I'm suppose to help you with your loss of your family, but how can   
I when I'm here? How is me being here going to help you get over  
your pain?)Duo inwardly  
cursed at himself for his situationl  
(Baka onna, how can this happen to you? Grr...)Wufei balled up his   
fist.  
"Will you now tell me where your Gundams are? If you tell me, I may  
be able to stop Asa from killing anyone that may be there.."Yoarashi  
blackmailed.  
*************  
It was almost night time as her possessions were taken to the shuttle.  
There was no commotion at all as she would have expected. No Duo to   
be around with when he was hyper or Wufei who would be shouting and   
threatening him. No Quatre to try and stop those two, no Heero to threaten  
the both of them to shut up, and no Trowa to stand beside her while the  
four others were in that mess.  
She bowed her head and smiled at the memories that she treasured. Now  
she prayed that they will come out of this alive and well...  
(Please...let them live..)Serena/Usagi prayed.  
"Ready to go?"Rashid asked from the top of the stairs.  
"Ready,"Usagi smiled up at him and he at her.  
Just then a gun shot rang out and Rashid clutched his hand to his heart,  
his eyes wide. Then he stooped over and fell down the stairs, finally  
stopping at the last step. Blood pooling down and around him and spots  
of blood coming out of his mouth.  
"Rashid!"Usagi yelled out and ran toward him.  
"Rashid?"she tried to get him to conscious again but no reply  
came out.  
"No!"Usagi shouted.  
*Bang*  
***************  
"Hm?"  
Quatre's head shot up as he noticed a slight difference on the scenery.  
The guards were scuttling all around the area, giving hand motions to  
keep moving. Then a woman stepped out, she was dressed in all white with  
her hair in a bun.  
(What's going on?)Quatre wondered.  
"I'll need to free them tomorrow night. It seems to me that there  
was a slight change of plans with all the running around going on,"Quatre  
thus began to form a plan for escape.  
He got up and dusted himself off and walked toward his Gundam: Sandrock.  
The large suit was covered from the branches of trees, bushes, and moss.  
The day was slightly bright and nearing evening. So before darkness came  
he got out a sketch of the place that he managed to draw out from all  
the days he has spent watching the encampment.  
"Let's see now..."Quatre muttered and traced his fingers on the paper.  
***************  
*Earlier on*  
***************  
"Ahh..Asa, you've returned,"Kyoko gave a pleased look at the young   
woman in front of her.  
She was dressed in navy blue with dark purple lining along the sides  
of her uniform. Her bottom face up was covered by a piece of cloth and  
her dark purple hair was put into a pony tail that reached midway of her  
back.  
"Yes, Miss Yoarashi..."Asa bowed before her mistress.  
The two were in front of the G-boys. Kyoko gave a glint of mischief  
as she glimpsed to her side. All four of them were looking at them  
from the corner of their eyes.  
"What have you to tell me?"Kyoko Yoarashi asked.  
"I found this.."Asa took a moment to get some objects from her pocket  
and handed it to Kyoko.  
Two guns, two tickets to the Sanq Kingdom, and a pink hair ribbon.  
"Anything else?"Yoarashi inquired.  
Asa glimpsed at the young men from her side and gave a small smirk.  
"There was also a picture of a braided young man who is at the moment  
captured by my lady. Also of all five of the Gundam Pilots,"Asa told her.  
"Was there anyone inside the house?"Yoarashi asked.  
"Yes, I've taken care of that problem,"Asa bowed her head in reply.  
"Very good. You may go now,"Kyoko Yoarashi waved her away and she   
obeyed.  
Once the girl, Asa, was gone Kyoko turned to her captives. Her arms  
folded and her attention on them.  
"Well then..."Kyoko smirked inwardly as she faced them.  
(Usagi...)they were all saddened by this news.  
"Here, you can have this..in remembrance of whoever was killed  
in that house,"Yoarashi threw down a pink hair ribbon and turned to go.  
"You will pay, Kyoko Yoarashi and that Asa girl once I get  
out. You will pay,"Heero threatened, giving her a death glare.  
She turned her head toward the young boy in the dark shadows of   
the cell and smirked.  
"..it's if you get out.."Yoarashi stated and waved at them before  
closing the door and leaving the four boys in their own thoughts.  
Trowa got up from his spot on the wall and bent down to pick up  
the pink ribbon.  
(Hime..)Trowa murmered as he closed his fists around it and looked  
at the locked door in front of him.  
*Flashback*  
Watching the sunset on top of the tower.  
A shared embrace in the hallway of Quatre's mansion.  
Walking together on their way to dinner.  
Her eyes, her smile, and her soft warm touch.  
His princess, his hime, Usagi.  
*End Flashback/Remembrance*  
(I will get back at that woman, I will.)Trowa lowered his gaze  
and stood up and leaned against the wall, still carrying the pink ribbon.   
Duo lowered his head, downcast and thought about Usa.  
(I was suppose to be there for you, but I couldn't. And now..now..this   
happened.)Duo was trying to contain himself from getting to emotional  
but it couldn't be helped so he took in a deep breath. Fighting himself  
from letting out his tears.  
*Memories*  
Meeting her for the first time on the basketball court.  
Seeing her again when Heero brought her over.  
Making his promise to her that he would help her get over her  
family loss.  
Cheering her up.  
*End Memories*  
"Oh Usa.."Duo inwardly sighed.  
Wufei went over his thoughts of the onna. Her calling him by that  
hated nickname: Wuffie. Their deal. Bandaging up her wounds.  
Heero was a bit surprised by this outcome. That woman, Asa, killed  
Usagi. No, her name is really Serena. Serena Tsukino. This girl, this  
golden blond dream angel...is now..is now..he refused to believe it.   
They were going to see each other again, right? Once he gets back,  
he'll go to their spot and she'll be there waiting for him. Her form   
in back of him and they'll watch the sunrise together. Yes, they will.  
She has to be alive. She has to be...  
*Flashback*  
It was raining and she comes up to him.  
"You're here,"Serena said with a small smile.  
"And you are too,"Heero replied.  
"I knew you would be. But I wonder why you would come  
out in the rain,"Serena stated.  
"I should say the same about you,"Heero retorted.  
*Change Sequence*  
"Remember that one day when you asked what my name was?"Heero said to her.  
Serena turned around as she was beginning to descend down the steps.  
"Yes,"Serena nodded as she recalled that day's event.  
"Well, what's your name?"Heero asked.  
"I don't think I can give you that,"Serena said slyly.  
"Then give me any name...any name at all,"Heero said.  
"Hmm...I don't want to be called by my actual name. So you   
can call me Usagi,"Serena told him.  
"And why not, Usagi?"the boy asked.  
"It's different...you're different. But if you want to call my  
by my name it's Serena. Serena Tsukino,"she told him.  
"Serena...well if you want to be called by Usagi. Then okay.  
I'll call you that,"he nodded.  
"Thanks,"Serena said in gratitude.  
He began to walk again.  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"Serena called out.  
He looked back at her.   
"Heero. Heero Yuy,"Heero told her and continued to walk off.  
*End Flashback*  
He gave a smirk at the remembrance that greeted him and bowed his head.  
(I'll miss you, yumetenshi..)  
************  
"We still have the fifth pilot to look for, I want the east troops  
to break down into teams and take the 1/4 of them to search near the  
premises. Take the rest and search all around from San Francisco the  
the airport. Give me a report as soon as you find something. If not,  
then don't expect to return. I want him found! Do you hear  
me?"ordered Yoarashi.  
"Take a part of the west troops and level it to the east side to   
cover that part up,"added Kyoko and then clapped her hands together to  
show that she was finished.  
So all of the troops rushed about, getting all the preparations   
ready and in the distance, Quatre saw this.  
************  
"Okay, today is the day,"Quatre sounded a bit confident as he tugged  
at his vest and took a deep breath.  
Night broke out and soon the sky was pitch black and covered with   
stars but the moon was slightly covered by clouds.  
(Good. It helps me get pass the guards easily..)Quatre noted as  
he boarded the Sandrock.  
Carefully, he operated his Gundam to get closer to the base and then  
got off. Then he covered it up and picked up a device that he began  
making a long time ago.   
(This'll have to work...once I free the guys, I'll get Sandrock to  
break into the base by controlling it from inside. Took me a long time  
and I just hope that it'll work right...it hasn't been tested yet.)Quatre  
said to himself.  
With that he pocketed the device and began making his way to the   
base. He saw what happened yesterday with the changing and saw that  
the east side would have less complications. So he began running towards  
that side as fast as he can.  
(Hang on guys..I'm coming.)Quatre stated, his eyes showing more   
confidence.  
************  
*bang* *bang*  
*huff* *huff*  
(Turn the corner over here...)  
*bang* *bang*  
(Sorry about that but you were in the way and trying to capture  
me..)  
*punch* *kick*  
*crack*  
"Over there!"  
"Get him!"  
*footsteps sounding down the hall*  
*bang* *bang*  
*swish* *kick* *punch*  
"This is it.."  
*************  
There were sounds all over the hallway and then shouts and gunshots  
being fired. Then a fight came out, bodies hitting the floor and then  
more fighting afterwards.  
Finally, there was the creaking and white light filled the dimly  
lit cell. A body stood in front, with a gun in hand and a kind smiling  
face, facing all four of them.  
"Just going to sit all there, today?"Quatre greted them.  
"Q-man!"Duo got up from the floor and stood, grinning from ear to ear.  
The others stood straight and went out of the floor.  
"Let's get out of here,"Wufei stated and Quatre gave him his kitana.  
Once, the cell door was once again closed. Quatre took out a device   
and flipped the switch on it.  
"What's that?"Duo asked.  
"A type of controller that summons my Gundam. I just hope it   
works,"Quatre stated.  
All five of them continued on down the hall, trying to break free  
of the base.  
**************  
"They've escaped. Their comrade came and got them. All heading  
for the east wing,"a soldier reported.  
"Then send out all the troops and get the Leo's and Dolls out  
to kill them. If they won't come peacefully for their execution then  
just get rid of them!"commanded Yoarashi.  
"Yes,"the soldier bowed, saluted, and left the door.  
"One way or another...I will destroy those pilots and get rid of  
their gundams..."Kyoko Yoarashi muttered.  
*small buzz and a click*  
"Tell me the condition of Relena Peacecraft,"Yoarashi ordered.  
"Still unconscious..we believe she's in a coma,"a doctor said through  
the intercom.  
"Bring her to the plane and gather Asa, we're leaving the place  
and heading out,"Kyoko instructed.  
"I will do that,"the doctor said and shut off the intercom.  
With that, the woman got up from her seat and headed out the door.  
************  
"I've set the bombs all around the base. Timed for about...five  
more minutes. We need to get out of here,"Quatre told his friends as  
they ran on down the hall, killing everything that got in their way.  
"Five minutes? Do you know the way?"Duo asked.  
"Yeah, if Sandrock breaks through this wing we'll be out just in   
time,"Quatre nodded his head.  
"And if it doesn't?"Duo pressed.  
"Uhh...well we'll just have to make our escape.."Quatre sweatdropped.  
"Oh boy..."Duo shook his head and shot at the soldier coming his way.  
*************  
"Is Relena secure?"Kyoko asked from the pilot.  
"Not yet, they're still getting her here,"the pilot told her.  
Kyoko nodded her head and laid back in her seat.  
************  
"Three minutes,"Wufei uttered.  
"Look, over there! It's Relena with some people carrying   
her,"pointed Duo.  
"We shouldn't just leave her,"Quatre said and so Heero went and   
shot at the officers around her and took her body.  
"Now we only have one minute left,"sighed Duo and ran even faster.  
They looked around, it was a dead end now. A wall was in front of   
them and only dead bodies piled all around. The doors only led  
to empty rooms, it was pretty much useless.  
"What now?"Duo wondered.  
All of the pilots stared around them, thinking that there must be   
at least one sort of means of escape.  
Heero dragged Relena's prone form nearer to the guys and stood there.  
All trying to figure out a way out from this mess.  
"I don't know..."Trowa said.  
***********  
"We can't wait anymore. Let's go,"Kyoko commanded.  
"Where to?"asked the pilot.  
"The desert base,"Kyoko Yoarashi directed.  
The plane rose over the ground and started east. After a few seconds,  
bombs exploded. Orange, black, and yellow came and destroyed several  
parts of the base and kept on exploding. Large sounds topped one another  
as it started from the west to the east areas of the encampment. Only  
pausing one to three seconds.  
"We're lucky to get out of there on time, I had no idea that the   
pilot planned on blowing up the base..."the pilot sounded relieved.  
"Yes, we are,"agreed Yoarashi, looking back at the encampment.  
(There were no reports of seeing them escape...they must not have  
made it.)Yoarashi gave a satisfied expression with a small smile dangling  
on her lips.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Okay, I'll stop here 'cause I am still trying to work it out and got  
a bit stuck. So you'll have to wait awhile till the next chapter. ^^;;  
Just wait, kay? Please review! I'd like to know what you think.  
Sorry for any grammars, spelling, or whatever mistakes I've made. I didn't  
really bother on re-reading the fic..so heh..^^;;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. A home at last: The ending

Title: TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Chapter 12  
uhhh..PG? PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: *applause* Congratulations! You have won ownership  
to Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing!  
Cheska: Yey! Yey! I won! I won!  
*more applause*  
*pop*  
Cheska: Huh? Ohh..*sees that she's at home and just woke up*  
Cheska: Such a nice dream..*sigh*   
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...  
  
AN: *looks at the rating*   
Aww...why did it go down? I want more reviews, please review. Please?  
I love getting reviews but lately it hasn't been as much. Why?   
Great...I get back and on again because my computer is working more  
efficiently and then the readers have hardly reviewed. *sad face*  
*sniff* Please review! Please? *gives a puppy dog look*  
  
****************  
First Person POV  
****************  
It's been about a year..yes, a year since Duo's place. A year since  
the capture and the threat of the death of the Pilots. The Gundam Pilots.  
Ever since the news has reported of the San Mateo encampment being blown  
up, probably from an accident, nothing was heard for two months.   
But that wasn't the end, no, of course it wasn't. The pilots never  
give up till they finish their mission. And they will finish it, no matter  
what.   
All of the Pilots, including me, got our Gundams from their hideouts  
and took off. To where? To the desert base. We had to lie low for   
those months, to recuperate and figure out where Kyoko Yoarashi went  
off. Once we found out, we went to the source. She was a bit surprised  
to see us, I could tell from her eyes. A bit of fear, shock, and anger  
entered those dark pupils. Her death was slow and painful and without  
sound except for the groans that escaped her lips.  
Then we...well actually, I, took the liberty to destroy Asa. Her death  
was quick but painful at the same time.   
Her last words...was one that surprised me. Yes, I was surprised.  
Me, a Gundam Pilot. When she died, I almost felt a bit guilty but hid  
that. Asa still had to go, she is an enemy and killed innocent people in   
the past. But still...what she told me...*sigh*   
It can't be helped..it's done and over with.  
All of us took our Gundams and destroyed any remaining bases or mobile  
dolls, Leos', Taurus', or anything that could possibly be a threat. Then  
went on back, back to home.   
You ask about Relena, you say? Well she's actually alive. Has both  
bad and good aspects to it. Mostly bad. I never say it outloud, but   
she annoys me. When she woke up from the hospital bed in the Sanq Kingdom,  
she forgave us for shooting her and went on with her life. Stalking and  
squeezing the life out of...well you know.  
She gave pardon to us pilots and visited one of the members of the   
pilots in the hospital. He was hurt during battle and severly. He didn't  
quite escape the blast from one of the bases around the desert. To   
think that after so many years as a pilot, he would be caught up   
in something like that? But I guess, accidents do happen. They happen  
all the time...  
As I was saying...Relena pardoned us from trying to kill her and we  
celebrated for our victory against Kyoko Yoarashi's troops. That's   
about it, I guess!   
**********  
End of POV  
**********  
The End.  
Well there's your ending! Cool, isn't it? *sigh* a semi-happy  
ending just for you. Serena's dead, and the others are healthy and  
happy except for one of them. Just fill in your heads on who got  
hurt and all that stuff and mourn over Serena's death while getting  
angry over Relena's recovery. ^^;;;  
Well see ya! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you honestly think, that that's the ending well.. too bad! That's  
not all of it, buddy! Do you think I would leave it that way? Keeping  
all of you to picture in your mind who said that or who was hurt?   
I am not exactly that kind of person! Sure, I leave some cliffhangers  
but not as badly...I think.. -_-;; Some other authors give great   
cliffhangers that make me suffer and wait till the next chapter comes  
up...boy, that was horrible. Making me suffer and wait..aghh..why am   
I talking like this? I should be writing the continuation other than  
babbling! ^_^;; SORRY EVERYONE!! HERE'S THE REST OF THE STORY!  
  
**************  
It was slightly dark in the sky, with small specks of stars gazing  
over the horizon and the full moon that shone overhead. Beautiful,  
calm, peaceful, and comforting. It wasn't cold and it wasn't warm,  
just right. Simply right.   
A figure could be seen jogging down the street and took a left   
turn into a...school. The figure continued on and up the steps. Then  
paused at the topmost step and gazed at the dark, star filled sky.  
If you looked close enough, you would find out that it is a girl and  
as she rose up her hand and pulled back her hood, she has a long mane of  
golden blond hair done up in odangoes(((meatballs))). The lone girl  
gazed wonderingly at the sky, waiting for something...or someone.  
(After a long time, I've waited. Coming back here every morning to  
see if you've come back. But you haven't, at least not yet. And through  
all this time, I've found out my feelings to who I love out of all of you.  
I love...I love...)Serena said to herself.  
"You're early,"a deep voice said from behind her.  
(It...can't be..after so long...)gasped Serena as she slowly turned  
around.  
There leaning against the pole is Heero Yuy. He wore his regular  
clothes and same expression on his face.  
"You came,"Serena uttered.  
"As did you. I told you I would come when I can,"Heero said.  
"And I would wait, here. On our spot,"Serena's eyes softened.  
For minutes, they stood there. Staring at each other and thinking  
that this was just a dream, a wonderful dream.   
"For a time, I thought you were dead..."Heero finally broke the silence.  
"Dead? Why would you think that?"Serena asked, cocking her head to   
the side.  
"Kyoko sent a woman, named Asa, to Duo's place in San Francisco and  
when she returned..she said that she took care of her business there  
by killing and finding some things,"Heero told her.  
"Yes, I remember that day..."Serena's eyes saddened.  
"It was night time and we were getting ready to go because Quatre   
told us to. Rashid was standing on top of the staircase, smiling down  
at me and me up at him. Then a gun shot fired and the next thing I knew,  
he was dead. I rushed to him, crying over his death. A second shot   
went out and it grazed my shoulder. It was painful, but I didn't waste  
anymore time. I picked myself up and ran out of the open doorway.   
Looking back, I saw a young woman with a gun and fired at me again.  
It hit me on the side but I kept up my pace, ignoring the horrible   
pain.  
Luckily, that woman didn't follow me and I got myself to the hospital  
to be treated. When daylight came, I noticed that I didn't have my  
tickets with me so when I came to the airport I had to purchase   
another ticket going back to Tokyo, instead, by using a different name.  
Now my name is back to Serena, without the last name. It's Serena  
Maxwell now,"Serena told Heero.  
"And you've been here ever since..."Heero nodded his head and walked  
to her side.  
Both were silent, once the sun began to rise. Swirls of delightful  
colors danced upon the sky. Making the stars vanish replaced by   
the sky-blue sky and the moon gone as the sun took its place.   
"It's been awhile, I've heard that Relena Peacecraft got you guys  
off the hook and that several bases were destroyed by the Gundams.   
That means you five, doesn't it?"Serena finally said.  
"Hn."Heero nodded in reply,"does that bother you?"  
"No, not at all. As long as you guys are safe, it's okay with me. I  
was worried, when the San Mateo base was blown up...I thought that..  
you were all dead..."Serena whispered out, bowing her head.  
"We got out, Trowa saw a few grenades on the floor under several   
officers' body and threw it at the wall. We ran out just as the   
last bomb was set off and escaped, barely alive. Once we were okay,   
we went after Kyoko Yoarashi in the desert regions. We all killed   
Kyoko and I did Asa by myself while the others were just coming around   
the corner. She told me, with the others there, that you managed to   
escape but shot you on your way down the street,"Heero said.  
"That was just a few months ago...why didn't you come here?"Serena   
asked softly.  
"At first, I went back to San Francisco to the beach. I stayed there  
for a few weeks and then had some business over at the Sanq Kingdom.  
Then, the guys and I, went here. So here I am,"Heero explained.  
"I see...I'm glad that you're back,"Serena smiled at him.  
He smiled back and looked down into her crystalline blue eyes.  
"After all this time..."Heero began, his prussian blue eyes gazing  
into hers. He tilted her chin and lowered his head, wanting to get  
a better look of her eyes.  
"...mmm?"Serena mumbled, her own eyes examining his.  
(His eyes...it holds a new feature in it, something I've seen before  
but now that I look at it closely and compare it to the past. It   
reminds me of...of that painting. That painting in Quatre's mansion.)  
"After all this time I've known you, you haven't changed. Your  
eyes are still the same, innocent, but as you look deeper into those   
blue eyes of yours...you know that there's also more to it. You've  
seen so many that many have not but keep your innocence. It's   
mesmerizing...I don't know why, but it is,"Heero murmered.  
"The painting...that's what it is like..."Serena said in a hushed  
whisper.   
"What painting?"Heero quietly asked, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"In Quatre's mansion, there's a painting that I've seen before. I   
can't get enough of it, wanting to know the secrets behind that   
dense fog. And in your eyes, I can almost see it. See through   
the fog and know what's beyond it,"Serena told him.  
"And what do you see?"Heero asked.  
"I see...I see..."Serena mumbled as she got closer to him and he   
to her.  
"I see..love, compassion, and concern. I see two people, who love  
one another, outside and together by themselves. Outside, wrapped  
against one another, staring at the sky. That's what I see,"Serena  
told him.  
As those last words left her mouth, Heero bent down and kissed her  
on the lips. It was warm, soft, gentle, and held so much love at the  
same time. The simple, chaste kiss held so many feelings and promises  
of love...in return to his kiss, she responded and he felt her feelings  
for him open up. When it was over, they stared at one another in the   
eye with a flushed face.  
"I never did tell you, how I really felt,"Heero uttered softly, filled  
with so many feelings.  
"And I you,"Serena snuggled closer to him.  
"I love you, my Yumetenshi,"Heero said with love and compassion.  
"And I love you, Heero..."Serena blushed lightly as she said those  
words and heard his nickname for her.  
"My Yumetenshi..."Heero hugged her closer to him, never wanting to  
let go,"my dream angel."  
"Whatever happened to the others, though?"Serena wondered, a bit   
concerned for her friends.  
"Wufei got hurt, but he's okay. He should be. Quatre is back at the   
house, his work piled up for him. He was sad and mourned over  
the loss of Rashid, when he found out that he was dead. Duo is at the  
house, too, he'll be leaving to go to L2 Colony. He said that the reminder  
of you, let him realize that he misses Hilde and wants to return to her  
soon. Trowa is at Quatre's as well. You know, he cares about   
you too.."Heero whispered to her.  
"Trowa..."Usagi's eyes softened at the remembrance of him.  
"Do you love him? More than me?"Heero asked, his heart seemed to beat  
slower than usual. His heart started to feel a gnawing pain, knowing   
that if she said that she did love Trowa more than him...he may start   
to die.   
(Yumetenshi...whatever you decide...I'll still love you, more than  
anyone else. If you choose, Trowa Barton over me...I won't be able  
to hold it against you. I want you to be happy, anything to keep you  
content and have a smile arrive on your face..even if it means that I   
won't be able to hold you in my arms, I'll give up anything, even if it  
causes my life.)Heero said inside his head, as he waited for her answer.  
"I love Trowa...I really do,"Serena said, and gazed up into his eyes.  
(She...she loves him. She really does...)Heero started to feel  
a great pain clutch within his heart. He gulped down the scream that  
wanted to come out from his mouth and continued to stare at her   
crystalline blue eyes.  
"I love him, Heero. I love Trowa....but,"Serena continued to say.  
(But? There's still hope.)Heero felt some hope rise within his heart.  
"But...I love him as I would for a close friend..or a sibling. A great  
companion that I could trust and look to for comfort. I trust him  
as I do you. I feel the same with the others but you two, you two I care  
about the most. Trowa as a brother, a close sibling, and you as something  
more...as someone to love,"Serena told him with a light smile.  
Her eyes were glowing, holding a great amount of love, light, innocence,  
and purity. He held so much joy, finding out that she truly loves  
him, and only him. His Yumetenshi, he can truly call her as his now. His  
love...his dream angel.  
"I'm glad...boku wa tenshi, yumetenshi,"Heero smiled back at her, a small  
warm smile.  
She yawned as she lazily laid back into his arms and looked at the   
clear blue sky and then up at him.   
"After all this time, lots of thing has changed and happened. My life  
has been so hectic and complicated. I've met and lost so many. But in  
the end, you're still here and you went from a mysterious stranger to  
the one I love. I think that you're what that dream meant,"Serena   
told him.  
"That dream you spoke about so long ago?"Heero wondered.  
"Yes, the one with the flames and the unknown figure. The figure is  
always there, appearing and disappearing. In a way, whenever it comes,  
I feel comforted. I figure that the flames, ashes, bones, and the screams  
represent the loss that I have felt and met. And when that person comes,  
it is you who is there I find comfort from in the end. From the beginning  
to the end..."Serena explained.  
"Hn."Heero nodded thoughtfully and stared down at the girl who was   
almost asleep in his arms.  
"I'm so tired...I woke up early and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I  
went out for a jog...took me two times around the city..."Serena yawned,  
covering her mouth with her right hand.   
"Let's go home then,"Heero stated and started to steer her down the   
stairs.  
"Home? With you?"Serena gazed up at him.  
"Yes, home with me. With all of us: Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei..  
once he's back on his feet,"Heero smiled down at the girl in his arms.  
"Home...home with you..and the others. My family..."Serena said.  
Heero nodded and Serena hugged him then started to drag him down  
the stairs with a big smile on her face.  
(Time has changed so many things. Maybe everything. But in   
the end, it was for the better. I have a home where a family   
is there to wait for me. Where Heero waits for me and me for him.  
Finally...)Serena smiled inwardly, her heart swelling with joy.  
And far away, inside a certain room of the Winner mansion a   
portrait sits and the fog painted in it swirls and swirls. It's  
thickness thinning and finally its secret comes out. A couple  
sits on a patch of grass next to a gazebo, gazing at the   
crescent moon among the stars in the sky. Both holding hands   
and the boy whispering a secret into the young girl's ear.   
Whispering his promises of eternal love that will last   
throughout all time.  
  
The End  
********  
Yes, for real this time! ^_^ Kinda bad at the end, isn't it?  
Corny too. *rolls eyes at that* And weird...and stupid...ahh, I   
did horribly! Wahh!! I've failed you! *bangs head against the desk*  
I'm sorry if it's so bad but I got lost and all that...hmmm..oh welps.  
I tried anyways, and got it out to you. I'm sorry again and all that.  
*sigh*   
  
boku wa tenshi: my angel  
Yumetenshi: Dream Angel  
  
  



End file.
